Rock Of Nobility
by AlinaLotus
Summary: After her parents are murdered, Mira is left alone in the world. Her mother's best friend, Lucius Malfoy, has taken her into his home. Can Mira face the demons of her past and embrace her true destiny?
1. Fading To Black

**Okay kids. This was the very first fanfiction I ever wrote (five years ago), and I thought, hey, what the hell? So, I'm posting it here. If anything, it's a nice look at how far I've come. And this is my baby, so it's always going to be that kind of special.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mira, her background, and her family. A little bit of intro to this story. It is AU, and Mira is, obviously, my own creation. **

**Warnings are self-harm, some eating disorder behavior, underage drinking and language. **

**A bit of background: Mira's parents were killed a while ago, and Mira has been taken in as a foster child into the Malfoy home. She and Draco have a somewhat twisted connection, also they were heavily involved in the past. Mira is an initiated Death Eater, as well as Draco. This takes place the summer before and during sixth year. **

**This is dedicated to Drew and Amber. They are at the top of the list when it comes to the most important people in my life, and I love them. **

It was a bland sort of day. Mira rolled her eyes and lifted a smoldering cigarette to her lips.

"Mira, you must eat something." Lucius Malfoy, his shoulder-length blonde hair pulled into a ponytail by a black velvet ribbon, called down the table at her. His blonde wife next to him nodded, nibbling on a carrot like the overgrown rat she was.

Mira scowled at the table before her, overflowing with various dishes from the Malfoy kitchen. The smell of anything that would nourish her made her stomach squelch and twist. Deciding that if she stayed in this dining confinement any longer she would vomit all over the Malfoy's linen table cloth, she made to stand up.

"I'm going to bed." She said curtly, giving a final suck on her cigarette. She tossed it in her goblet still full of pumpkin juice, and left the table quickly.

Once out of the dining room, away from Lucius and his snarling wife, she breathed easier. She cursed them, every fucking one of them. Her parents, for being idiotic enough to believe in that _fool _Dumbledre, that he would save them if they joined him, Lucius and Narcissa, acting as though her parents had simply gone on holiday. And then there was Draco. She _loathed_ Draco. His calm demeanor, his snide when-you're-ready-to-talk-I'll-listen attitude. Really, he was infuriating. And yet...

She sighed as she tried to push his face, his gray eyes that could dissolve her anger, her frustration, from her mind. Her thoughts dwelled again to her parents, dead and cold in their graves, just a mile away, in the dark graveyard beyond the Malfoy manor. The anger she had managed to swallow all summer was rearing its head again, seeking and demanding demonic relief. She would get her relief. The only problem was hiding it. Hiding it from Draco, of course, for he always did seem to know about it.

"Idiot," He would say, shaking his head, as he wrestled the glistening razor from her bloody hands.

She was being a bit too careless, she noted, looking down at her arms. The scars bore their faces, red and some still slightly bleeding, others thin white lines, fading, though their imprint on her would last forever.

"Going to bed already?"A deep voice said behind her, graceful footsteps marking Draco's approach.

Mira swore inwardly, biting her lip. "Yes." She said, tight lipped. She turned, facing him, staring in the face the young man who had, for many nights now, lived in her dreams, both at night and during the day.

His look, so gray and so cold, pierced through her. They stood like that, Draco's sneer disappearing as he searched into the depths of Mira's deep green eyes.

"You can't hide forever, you know." He drawled at last, his hand instinctively raising to her cheek, his pale, long fingers softly trailing down the side of her face.

Mira's eyes snapped shut. She had been fighting the urge to climb into Draco's arms and completely break down for at least three weeks, as he was the only person she could talk to, the only person that could even remotely understand how she was feeling, the only person for a thousand miles around that wouldn't think her stupid and juvenile for the tears she longed, and needed, to cry.

She took a deep breath and tried to steady the torrent of thought in her mind. She had to keep going, keep fighting these idiotic impulses. If she started talking, she wouldn't stop. She would tell this boy everything, things she didn't even want to remember herself. That, she knew, was something she couldn't handle.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and stepped away from his touch. "Watch me." She said, glancing at his eyes once more before turning around and continuing to her room.


	2. Pansy And The Minister

**A few things--Mira's name is pronounced Mere-Uh. Mira. Not My-Ruh. Mira. Got it? lol. Also, as you may have deduced, this fic is totally finished. I'll try to update every few days. Thank you all so much for reading, and remember feedback=love. **

In her room, safely away from Draco's eyes and touch, Mira laid back on her bed, sighing. Rubbing her head, she pulled from her jean jacket, that hung precariously on her bedpost, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter she had stolen from a muggle gas station the last time she had gone with Narcissa into town.

She lit her cigarette, tossed the lighter onto the floor, and puffed in her nicotine addiction. Curving her lips, she blew smoke rings toward the light, airy canopy that covered her large, wooden bed. If it hadn't been for the fact that she resented the Malfoy family and everything connected with them, she might have been able to appreciate how pretty the room they had given her was, how generous Lucius and Narcissa had actually been to her.

The floor was a dark cherry wood, the same color as her bed and the desk that stood beneath a large, shuttered window. The floor was covered in thick Persian rugs Lucius had ordered specially for her, and the wardrobe that stood in the corner matched the pattern of her bed sheets. Mira turned on her side, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror that Narcissa insisted hang on the wall. The blonde lady had hoped that forcing Mira to see herself everyday might motivate her to make her appearance more desirable.

"Let's see….green eyes, pale skin…black hair," Mira noted, pointing out to herself the features reflecting back at her.

"And a black soul to match." A snide voice said from the door.

Mira bolted up, glaring at the source of the voice. Pansy Parkinson stood in her doorway, her chin-length brown hair swishing against her chubby cheeks, dressed in a plaid skirt and white collared shirt. As Draco's girlfriend, Pansy felt she had been invited every evening to the Malfoy Manor, for tea and dessert, though nobody in the household, even Draco, had ever implied any such thing.

"Pansy." Mira managed through gritted teeth, for once harnessing her wicked tongue, closing her lips so as to keep the series of names, insults, and profanities waiting to be thrown at the pug in front of her locked inside her mouth.

"Mira." Pansy smirked. "I saw you, you know, in the hall." Pansy said, moving from the doorway and into Mira's room.

"Yes, please do come in. We don't spend nearly enough time together." Mira said sarcastically, flicking the end of her cigarette into the crystal ashtray she had just Conjured.

"I want you to stay away from Draco." Pansy said dangerously, narrowing her eyes.

Mira stood, took a breath from her cigarette, and walked to Pansy. Blowing with full force her mouthful of smoke into the brunette's face, Mira glared. "Your concern is noted. Now, why don't you hightail your ass out of my room?" Mira pointed to the open door.

Pansy gave one last glare, then stalked out of the room. Mira rolled her eyes and flipped Pansy's back off as the girl disappeared down the hall.

"Now now now, _that's_ not very nice, is it?" A male voice said.

Mira grimaced. Why could Draco never leave her in peace? The blond boy emerged from the shadows of the hall, dressed in a black polo shirt and black slacks. Mira grudgingly admired his lithe form as he came nearer to her.

"Come dear, that's no way to dress for tea." Draco grabbed Mira by the arm and pulled her back into her room, standing her in front of her wardrobe.

"Excuse me, but I think my clothes are very appropriate." She said, annoyed at his flamboyant attitude. What difference did it make what she wore? She could walk around naked, for all anybody would care.

"Torn pants and a ratty shirt are no way to impress the Minister, love."

Mira's eyes widened. "The Minister? Here?"

Draco nodded, and opened the door to her wardrobe. "And he's here to discuss your admittance to Hogwarts, so I suggest that you smarten yourself up as well as try to look like a lady."

Mira rolled her eyes again, and set her still-lit cigarette down in the ashtray.

"And no smoking tonight." Draco said, reaching for her pack of cigarettes that still lay on the bed.

"Draco, who in the hell do you think--" Mira began, but a look from the Malfoy prince shut her up. She sighed in a resigned sort of way. Unblushing and quickly, she stripped off her black long-sleeved shirt, long since being used to having Draco watch her undress. She undid her studded belt and slid her jeans off her body, forming a messy pile on her neatly-made bed.

"Well now, that's an improvement." Draco said, staring at her body clad only in her black bra and matching underwear.

Mira rolled her eyes, shaking her head, muttering under her breath.

"Well, I'll leave you to it….everything in there is much better than your usual garb…." Draco grinned, opening the door of the wardrobe.

"Har har...." Mira said, scrunching up her nose, almost giving her first smile in three weeks. Her mouth felt too heavy, and the faded grin didn't stay on her lips for long.

Draco stared at her for a minute, and the blush that Mira didn't feel before now crept its way up to her cheeks. She folded her arms over her stomach and stared at the floor, suddenly very aware that she was nearly naked.

Draco shook his head, as though trying to clear something from his mind, and before Mira could stop him he had planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He shut the door behind him, and Mira looked hopelessly into the depths of her wardrobe.

Clothes were _so_ not her thing.


	3. Dealing With Deals

With a final look into the mirror, Mira left the room, feeling completely disgusted with herself. If it hadn't been for Draco, she would never have lowered herself to dressing this way. She turned away from the reflection of her pink, thermal long-sleeved shirt and khaki skirt. She had combed out the rats in her black hair, taken off her black nail polish, and removed her black eye makeup. Shaking her head, and vowing to make Draco pay dearly for this, Mira closed her bedroom door behind her and walked as slowly as she could down to where evening tea was held.

Mira entered the Malfoy's spacious sitting room, the familiar dread of actually being with other human beings filling the pit in her stomach. Lucius and Narcissa were both seated on the green leather couch, diagonal to them was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Pansy and Draco were on either side of Lucius and Narcissa, all four of them occupying the couch.

"Here." Draco called, standing up, and reaching across his mother to pull Pansy with him. "We'll stand." He grinned at Mira, who half-smiled back at him.

Pansy, it seemed, did not like being dethroned by him to give Mira her seat. She ripped her arm away from Draco's hold, and glared daggers at Mira, who gave her a sarcastically cheerful smile and plopped down next to Narcissa. Narcissa nudged her in the ribs, while handing her a china cup filled with tea.

"Minister." Mira managed, as politely as she knew how.

"Mira, m'dear, lovely to see you! Lucius and I have just been discussing your mysterious absence from Hogwarts for the last six years. Undoubtedly you are a full-blooded witch, are you not?"

"Yes, Minister. My parents home schooled me. They seemed to feel that perhaps their…." Mira stopped here, and glanced at Lucius, who nodded. "Well, their reputation, might not suite the Headmaster…so they decided to teach me."

Cornelius nodded slowly, and sipped his own tea. Mira noticed his cup to be of pure silver. Apparently, the Malfoy family thought leaving the Minister the impression he was above them was a wise move. It wouldn't matter if they'd made Fudge drink from a dirty bucket, though, as Mira knew he'd think he was superior even if Jesus was in the room.

"And yet you are at Ordinary Wizarding Levels?" The Minister questioned, taking a huge bite out of a crumpet.

Mira nodded. "My parents had contacts at the testing department at the Ministry, sir. They were able to get hold of copies of the exams. I took them, then my mother owled them to the examiners. My scores were sent to me while I was here."

The Minister nodded, sipping at his cup again.

"Her scores were exquisite, Minister." Lucius interjected, setting down his cup of tea. "I believe the only one who scored above her was Draco."

Draco nodded, but his gaze was not at the Minister. Mira could feel those formidable eyes boring into the back of her neck.

"And how many O.W.L.s did you manage?" Cornelius asked, his mouth full now of cake.

Mira bit back the gagging feeling inside of her. "Eleven, sir." She said, taking a drink of tea to have something to do with her mouth.

Pansy gasped. "Eleven? But, how could you? That means you were taking every O.W.L. available! That's impossible!"

Mira smirked with satisfaction, turning to face Pansy. "Some of us set our sights beyond what we can count on one hand, Pansy." She said sweetly, before turning back to face the Minister. Lucius and Narcissa, who had never liked Pansy, said nothing, while Draco merely smiled, ignoring the protesting looks at him from his girlfriend.

"Well Mira, that's quite astonishing…it seems that only Draco here, and of course, Miss Hermione Granger, have scored higher than you, each earning twelve O.W.L.s."

Mira hurriedly looked to Lucius, to gauge his reaction to the news that his son was just as smart as a mudblood. Mira noted how the hold on his serpent-headed staff had become very stiff, his knuckles turning white with the pressure being exerted.

Lucius opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, his tone very strained. "How lovely…that makes Mira very eligible for acceptance, then?"

Cornelius downed the rest of his tea and nodded. "Oh yes, she definitely will have the support of the Ministry behind her. We will present our case to the Headmaster."

Mira also noted the look on Cornelius's face when he mentioned Dumbledore. She recognized the bitter look in his eyes, for she saw it in the mirror every day. _Good_, she thought, _someone with enough brains to hate the old fool_. Perhaps when she set her plans into action Cornelius could be of great service to her...the Minister of Magic had unlimited, unfathomable resources, after all...

Pansy laughed shrilly at something Draco had just said, jarring Mira from her thoughts and plans of revenge. The Minister stood, and so did the three occupants of the couch.

"Thank you very much, Lucius, wonderful tea, just wonderful." He put his top hat on his head, and fastened his pinstriped cloak around his body.

"Mira, I hope you enjoy Hogwarts. Slytherin needs some new blood!" He gave her a roguish wink.

Mira nodded, her face set in a strained grimace that she hoped came off as a smile.

"Narcissa, thank you." The Minister said, placing a kiss on the blonde lady's hand. Narcissa bowed to the Minister, and Lucius walked forward to see him to the door.

Mira turned from the couch, looking to Draco and Pansy. Draco returned her gaze expectantly, letting her know that her performance wasn't the best, but it had sufficed its purpose.

"Nice outfit." Pansy said, her tone irritating.

Mira bit her lip. She had been able to bay her anger so far, and she didn't want to ruin her stride. After all, she was going to have to deal with this stupid bitch on a daily basis at Hogwarts, so she needed to get used to bottling up her anger. She merely rolled her eyes at Pansy, then grinned as a better retaliation than words entered her mind.

"You're so not worth his time." She said to the brunette, walking directly in front of Draco. Glaring at Pansy, Mira leaned up, placed both of her lips around Draco's bottom one, sucking slightly, just the way she knew he liked. Draco didn't pull away from her kiss, as he never had, and Mira knew he never would.

Pansy stood there, getting madder each second the kiss deepened, before stamping her foot and storming from the room.

As the front door slammed, indicating her exit, Mira reluctantly pulled from Draco, a bitter laugh escaping from her.

"That was a good one." Draco commented, laughing with her, hoping that he had masked his delight at once again tasting her. Nothing made him ache and long more than her lips.

"Well, I did hope she might take the hint." Mira said, shrugging. Looking down at her clothes, she swore. "I can't wait to take this shit off." She said, walking beside Draco up the stairs.

"Get used to it, love. If you hate those, you'll despise the Hogwarts uniforms."

Mira sighed. "I know…and let me guess? Smoking is not permitted?" They had approached Draco's bedroom, and stopped walking, standing in front of the door.

Draco nodded, then added, "For those unlucky mortals who aren't above the rules, of course."

Mira cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, and you consider yourself most above them?"

Draco nodded. "And those who are with me, of course." Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and held her close to him, shoving his pelvis into her hip.

Mira gasped slightly, realizing what was poking into her. As familiar as Draco's arousal was, it still shocked her every time that she could have this effect on the boy before her. Draco smirked at her reaction. Mira looked into his gray eyes, captivated. Draco leaned his head down a bit, and gently tucked a tendril of Mira's midnight black hair behind her ear. He looked deeply into her eyes, that were shining with longing, and planted a quick, soft, harsh, kiss on her lips, then turned to his room.

"Sweet dreams." He said, casting her one last look before shutting the door behind him.

**As I mentioned before, this was written years ago, pre HBP. So, the O.W.L. info is a little wrong if you compare it to canon, but this isn't canon. So there ;)**


	4. Regional Dysfunction

"Up you get, we've got shopping to handle." Narcissa Malfoy's voice drifted unpleasantly to Mira's ears.

Mira opened her eyes to see the scantily clad figure of Narcissa pulling open the blinds of the window above her desk. Sunlight poured in, shining brightly through the thick glass, blinding Mira.

"For fuck's sake, couldn't we save this til about noon?" Mira said, putting a pillow over her face.

"Watch your mouth. You're going to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's just sent you an owl, now get out of bed, and put on something respectable. Diagon Alley awaits." As way of parting, Narcissa grabbed the pillow from Mira's head and threw it on the floor. She cast the girl one last scornful look, then slammed Mira's door shut behind her.

Cursing again, Mira finally consented to the inevitable. Heaving a sigh, she sat up in her bed.

"Awake already? It's still morning, you know." A voice from her door said. Mira turned her brilliant green eyes to none other than Draco, who was such a morning person it bugged the shit out of her. He was wearing the same black polo shirt from the previous night, now with a pair of khakis and matching leather Armani shoes.

"Hmm…nice look." He commented, looking down at her chest.

Her stomach dropping, Mira suddenly remembered she had stripped all of her clothes off and gone to bed naked last night, and she blushed again, just as she had when she stood uncovered for him yesterday. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself, and said, with as much dignity and sarcasm as she could muster, "What, not to your liking?" She arched her eyebrow and glared.

"Quite the opposite, love." He said airily, mirroring her haughtiness. "Now, let's get you out of bed….mother will be quite pissed off if you're not ready soon."

When all Mira did was stare at him, Draco crossed the room to her bed, and sat down on it. Mira scooted away from him, cinching the sheet tightly under her armpits.

"I know you don't want to go to Hogwarts, Mira. But you have to. You're future isn't what it was going to be...although, I must say, Voldemort was very impressed with your O.W.L. scores." Draco put his arm around the beauty, who rolled her eyes.

"That's all I've ever cared about, pleasing piss face. Who gives a shit that I have no family, no life." She mumbled, brining her knees to her chest.

Not quite knowing what to say, Draco took her arm in his hand. "Come on….as much as I prefer you in the nude, you must get ready. I'll be going with you today, if that motivates you to get up."

Mira's face lit up at these words. Thank the gods she wasn't going to have to deal with Narcissa alone, all day. She would have had a one-way ticket to Azkaban for Avada Kedavraing the bitch. Nodding, Mira swung her legs around, then waited for Draco to leave so she could get up from the bed and shower. However, the blond boy simply sat there, leaning back on her pillows for comfort.

"Um, Draco? You need to kind of get the hell out here." Mira said, synching the sheet she held to her body tighter around herself.

Draco grinned at her. "Don't think I will, thanks. I miss seeing you _Au natural_."

Mira sighed. "Don't say things like that." She muttered, glaring down at the sheets.

"Why?" inquired the Slytherin.

"Because!" Mira burst, looking up at him, her voice strangled. "Don't you think I miss you seeing me this way? Don't you think I miss being the one you hold? Don't you think, for one fucking second that as much as I hate that Parkinson bitch, I wish I could be her, even for a while?" Mira stopped, took a breath, then continued her rant. "I miss you Draco, that's why! So don't say things like that, don't kiss my forehead like you used to, and don't slam your fucking boners into me!" Mira had now stood up, tearing the sheet from the bed.

"Excuse me, but who's the one who kissed me last night?" Draco exclaimed.

Mira rolled her eyes. "I did that because of Pansy! Not that I'm complaining." She added, grudgingly.

Draco pursed his lips, then stood up. "Mira…I…." He said, pulling the girl into his arms.

"You what?" She demanded, staring up into his eyes.

"I love you. And trust me, no truer purebloods are still alive than us." Draco said, returning Mira's green stare.

"And?" She said, ever impatient.

"And, well, there is Pansy to think of, and how would it look to my parents if we got back together? We weren't living together when we were dating before."

Mira rolled her eyes again. "Draco, even your parents aren't going to think that we never had sex then-" Mira began, but Draco cut her off.

"One day love, I promise you, one day. But not here, you understand? Not now."

Mira closed her eyes. She had just let out the secret she had kept guarded inside of her since she had broken things off with Draco, and now he was rejecting her. Him, rejecting her! When would this torment of never getting what she wanted end?

"You know what? Fine, go fuck Pansy, I don't fucking care anymore." She turned from him, stomping to her door, to the bathroom across the hall. On the wall hanging from a hook was a pair of her pants, a long black tee shirt and her jean jacket. On the second hook, next to those, hung her bra and underwear. She didn't bother locking the door behind her, as she knew Draco would not be coming after her.

Somewhere inside, Mira knew that the connection she shared with Draco was special, and rare. He was her only one, and she his. They were in this fucked up situation together, and she knew that Draco really did love her. Well, maybe he loved her. Their past...it was tangled and painful, and there were things Mira could never forgive him for, but she could overlook them, forget them, if she tried. But why should she? Draco wasn't trying, there was nothing but empty promises in his eyes and in his words. But the Malfoy heir always had his reasons, always had his plans, and Mira had learned long ago to trust them. She'd lived this long without him, she could live a little longer...or, at least, she'd die trying.

After showering quickly and dressing, ratting her hair and applying a thick coat of eyeliner and mascara to her startling eyes, she pushed the conversation with him out of her mind.

_No good on dwelling on the shittier things in life_, she said grimly to herself.

_The hell it's not, _Another voice, grating, horrible, chimed in.

Mira bit her lip and tried to steady her breathing. It was happening again. The violent, demonic force that lived in her heart was screaming, pounding against her ribcage and demanding that she set it free.

She gulped the warm, steamy air around her, forcing oxygen down her throat. She clutched the cupboard and squeezed her eyes shut, and after the moment of considerable pain in her stomach slowly dissolved, she was able to will the voice away, for the time being. But she knew it would be back. It always came back. It was stronger than her, so much stronger, and she found herself willingly giving into it more and more.

Looking around, she carefully and quietly padded across the hall and into her room. She pushed her black hair from her eyes as she opened the top drawer of her desk to make sure it was still there.

In its electric blue plastic case laid her sharpened razor, there for her use when the voice called again. She half-smiled to herself, then shoved the drawer shut quickly.

Narcissa was calling up the stairs.


	5. Hating Is Living

Mira, Narcissa, and Draco exited the Malfoy manor and stepped onto the brick-paved drive. "The car should be here any minute." Narcissa said, shading her eyes from the brightly shining sun.

Mira pulled from her inner pocket a new pack of cigarettes and her lighter. She ignored Narcissa's glare as she blew out a mouthful of smoke.

"You do know that the professors will not allow you to smoke once you arrive at school, correct?" Draco said, tilting his head to the side and observing her.

Mira shrugged indifferently, finishing off the cigarette and tossing it to the ground.

"You sicken me, girl." Narcissa said, waving her wand, causing the cigarette butt to disappear.

Mira shrugged again, swinging her black hair over her shoulder.

"Take off your jacket, Mira. It's much too nice a day for that thing." Narcissa said, pushing Draco out of the way and wrenching Mira's shoulders. Knowing it was better to be submissive then to be a total rebellious bitch this early in the day, Mira consented, and took off her jacket. She slung it over her arm, very much annoyed.

"Why do you always wear so much black?" Narcissa said, looking at Mira's black shirt.

Mira shrugged again, biting her lip at the retorts building up inside of her. _Remarkable, really, _she thought, how much Narcissa and Pansy were alike. It was a wonder _those_ two weren't the ones dating.

Laughing inwardly, Mira shook her head at the driveway. The big, green Ferrari that the Malfoys owned pulled into the drive. The driver got out, bowed to Narcissa, then opened the door for her. After she had gotten into the backseat, Draco followed. Mira smiled at the driver, but he had his head bowed to the ground. A rule in the Malfoy manor was that no servant dare look a Malfoy in the face. Mira, though, considered this rule ridiculous, and since she was not a Malfoy, paid no heed to it.

"Hi." She said, standing against the open door.

The servant said nothing, only kept his head bowed. His pay was too substantial and Mrs. Malfoy to severe to break the procedure and chat with the orphan who, though she was nice enough, not worth risking unemployment..

"Mira, get your ass into this car." Draco drawled sternly from inside.

Mira rolled her eyes, smiled once more at the driver, then got into the car. Narcissa had taken up an entire seat and a half with her purse, so Mira and Draco were squeezed together. Not that Mira minded, of course, she was willing to do anything that brought her closer to him. Draco smirked at her, his snide grin telling her that he knew she was happy about the close quarters. She rolled her eyes at him, and turned away, staring out the window.

Narcissa took out of her purse a small golden mirror and began applying makeup. Draco did nothing but stare ahead, obviously lost in his own world.

"How are we supposed to get to Diagon Alley?" Mira inquired to the car at large.

Draco shrugged, his eyes never leaving the fixed spot on the windshield. Narcissa clicked her tongue impatiently, as though this were the stupidest question on earth.

"Well," Mira said, turning defensive, "You think you're better than muggles and yet we are in a car…so obviously we're not Flooing there, and even though Draco and I are more than capable, we're not Apparating…so how in the bloody hell are we getting there?"

Narcissa set down the small compact mirror she was holding, and put a cap on her tube of lipstick. "Have you never heard of when in Rome, do as the Romans do?"

Mira smirked. "We're not in Rome, Narcissa." She said, savoring being a smart ass.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "It is a figure of speech, you stupid girl. To blend with the muggles we must appear to be so, no matter how demeaning it is." Narcissa said snobbishly, re-opening her compact mirror. "If we were caught, the Ministry would sieze all the Malfoy assets, and that includes that house and the vault at Gringotts. Do you think we would risk exposure? In case you've forgotten, it is because our house still stands that you have a place to live."

Mira opened her mouth to retaliate, but Draco placed a hand on her knee. He shook his head, and Mira sighed dejectedly. The ride to downtown London took a considerable time, and Mira had never been more bored in her life. Finally, after contemplating for the fourth time opening the car door and jumping into on-coming traffic, just for a change, the car stopped. The driver got out, and kept his eyes firmly to the ground as Mira, Draco, and Narcissa exited the vehicle. Narcissa led the way down the street, and Mira slowed a bit, falling in step with Draco.

"Well, love," He said, as Narcissa entered an old, decaying pub, "welcome to the Leaky Cauldron." He held the door open for her, and Mira entered.

Looking around, Mira took in the sights before her. An old innkeeper was pouring mead into tankards and magicking them onto long, wooden tables filled with the oddest people she had ever seen. An old warlock with a twisted nose was eating a bowl of soup that was screeching at him. A maid was dusting the tables, while a broom followed behind her, sweeping the stone floor.

"Would you like a drink?" Draco asked, coming up behind her and gesturing towards the innkeeper.

"No." Narcissa, talking to a lady with brown hair and dressed in a green sweater, answered for her, looking over to the pair. "A girl like Mira should not be offered alcohol freely." Narcissa turned back to the lady she was talking to.

Mira shrugged. "I'm not really thirsty." She said to Draco.

Draco nodded. "Come one then, let's get out of here." He offered his hand to her, and Mira took it.

Draco led her to the back of the pub, and through a door. They were facing a brick wall, and trash bins stood all around them. Draco pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks. It seemed to be a password of some kind, because the bricks disappeared and an archway appeared. Draco put his wand back inside his pocket and reached again for Mira's hand.

"This, my dear, is Diagon Alley." He said, gesturing with his free hand.

There was so much to look at that after turning her head around so quickly and so many times, she decided to look straight ahead.

"Mother's already ordered all of your things, she's going to have them sent to the Manor." Draco told her.

"Then why are we here?" Mira asked, peeved, as they entered a shop. If her things were coming straight to the manor, there was no reason for Narcissa, a direct descendant of Satan, to have woken her at the ungodly hour she did.

"This is Quality Quidditch Supplies. Do you have a broom, love?" Draco said, leading Mira over to a side of the store.

"I did." Mira said quietly. The girl said this with so much sadness that Draco looked at her, his brow lifted in concern.

"It was at my parent's house…it got destroyed when…well, you know." Mira said shrugging. Draco nodded, looking away as tears welled in Mira's eyes.

"That's why we're here." Draco said, softly dropping her hand and pointing to the wall.

Here hung a stand, on it the most superb broom Mira had ever seen, easily surpassing those she'd seen at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago.

"The Vortex 3,000." Draco said proudly, lifting it from it's stand. He held it in mid-air, admiring it from all possible angles. "What do you think?" He asked Mira, who was staring at the ground.

At being addressed, she hurriedly wiped her eyes and looked up, giving the most strained and fake smile Draco had ever seen. "It's really nice." She said, not really looking at the broom.

"It's for you." He said. Mira's gaze locked onto his, and she smiled for real. "Really?" She said, taking the broom from him excitedly. "But wait…all my money, well you know they didn't use Gingotts…all my parents' money was destroyed…." Mira's tone became deflated.

_Fuck Dumbledore_! She thought, white-hot anger searing through her. First the crackpot old fool took her parents, then her house, and now she couldn't even afford to buy a fucking broom! "He will pay." She muttered to herself, clenching her fists.

"Of course I'll pay, love, why do you think I'm here?" Draco said, breaking into her thoughts.

Mira looked up, and nodded, smiling. "Of course. Thanks, Draco, how will I pay you back?" Mira had been joking, but Draco stood there for moment, not speaking, staring into her eyes.

At last, he leaned towards her and bent his head down to her ear. "I can think of a way." As he pulled away, his warm tongue grazed her ear lobe.


	6. The Way Of The Razor

**This chapter contains scenes of extreme self-harm. You have been warned. **

The owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies wrapped the Vortex in brown paper, then with a tap of his wand had it encased in a box. Mira and Draco thanked the man, who bowed them from his shop. Draco took the heavy package from Mira's arms as the two made their way down the crowded cobblestone street back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"How do you fancy an ice cream, love?" Draco said, turning around and grinning like Mira hadn't seen him do since last year.

"Love one." She said, smiling in return.

They turned to a small, outdoor vendor, a wizard in a tall hat standing at a cart. Mira took the broom from Draco, and went in search of an empty table. Settling on a white plastic table complete with umbrella and matching plastic chairs, Mira set down the package and turned her attention towards Draco. He had been so distant, so cold, at first, when their parents had introduced them three years ago. Mira remembered the day as if it were this morning…

_***Flashback***_

"Straighten your skirt, dear, it's important you appear professional!" Mira's mother, Natasha, said, smiling goofily at her daughter. Mira laughed at the expression on her mother's face, then complied, straightening her favorite navy blue skirt.

"Now, their son's name is--" Mira's dad, Foster, began, but Mira interrupted him.

"Draco. I know dad, stop stressing! It's going to be okay."

Foster glanced at his wife, who nodded and smiled. "It will be fine. After all, Lucius and Narcissa have asked that Mira tutor Draco, so they are already indebted to us." Foster nodded at his wife's words, and the three of them trooped up the Malfoy's brick driveway to the front door.

"Whoa." Mira said, when they reached the door. It was at least three times the size of normal doors, with a huge silver knocker in the shape of a snake.

"Be sure and say nothing of the Dark Lord, Mira. If the Malfoy's were to find out that you know something he did not entrust them to know, they would be furious. They are the kind of people who remember every remark said to them, every snub aimed in their direction, and the day may come when we need them."

Mira nodded, though she didn't understand why in the world her family would ever need the Malfoy's. Their lives were safe, perfect. Foster took his wand from his pocket and lifted it to the wooden surface of the door. Tracing what looked to be words with the tip, he looked back at his daughter. Mira was staring at her father in a way that suggested he was touched in the head.

Foster laughed. "Dear, it's how us…selected followers, if you know what I mean, know it is one of our brothers or sisters."

Mira looked from her dad's face to the door, which had swung open.

"Foster! Natasha, come!" A voice called from within the darkened house.

"Lucius my old friend, still slipping in the shadows, I see!" Foster called, leading his wife and daughter in the Malfoy's house.

"Of course." A man had appeared, dressed in black robes and carrying a walking stick with a silver serpent head. He bowed to Foster, kissed Natasha's hand, and bowed to Mira. "Ah, the junior Natasha. Just as pretty as your mother." Lucius said to her.

"Thank you. How do you do, Mr. Malfoy?" Mira recited, just as her mother and father had told her to do.

"Quite well. Draco is in the den, waiting for you. My wife will meet you shortly." Lucius nodded to an open door to the left of them.

Mira nodded, thanked Lucius again, and headed towards the open door. "Hello, I'm-" Mira began, as she walked in the door, but stopped abruptly, her eyes widening at the scene before her.

Draco Malfoy was seated in a wooden chair, wearing nothing but a pair of green silk boxers. He looked up at her, lifted an eyebrow as golden as his hair, and smirked. "So you're the sorry soul they've roped in to tutoring me?" He said, by way of greeting.

Mira nodded, struggling to breathe.

"Well come in then, and shut the door. I don't want them listening." Mira did as he asked, an took a seat across from him.

A wooden table that matched the chairs of the den separated them, and Mira couldn't help but notice the defined line of Draco's pectorals, the shape of his smooth, toned stomach, and the not-so-subtle bulge of his biceps.

"You're not too bad yourself," Draco said, staring her in the eye, his trademark smirk creeping up his face.

Mira blushed, and took a book from the stack piled next to her on the table. "So, I'm helping you in Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes and Astronomy?" Mira said. It seemed like a tall order, but the subjects were easy enough for her. She'd had extensive tutoring from both of her parents, who themselves were very accomplished at magic. Helping Draco Malfoy wouldn't be too difficult, at least not in the academic aspect.

Draco nodded. "It seems that my professors think that I am not getting the grades that I'm capable of." He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, as though this were the stupidest thing ever.

Mira shrugged. "Well, if you're that behind we'd best get on with it." She said in a stern voice. This Draco, this _Draco Malfoy_, was just the kind of guy she hated. Rich, good looking, dripping with sarcasm, and absolutely no wit, at all.

"By the way, stunning attire. I suppose orphan Annie broke into your closet and those were you're last resort? Or perhaps your style icon is Mother Teresa?" Draco said, once more smirking at her.

_OK, maybe a little wit_, she corrected herself. She rolled her eyes in reply. "Let's start with Charms." She said, shoving the book she held in her hand towards him.

Draco sighed, but consented.

What Mira hated even more was that she knew as much as she hated guys like Draco Malfoy, now she knew she was in love with him.

_***End Flashback***_

Draco flipped his head back, causing the blond hair that hung in his eyes to fall away from his face. He made is way to where Mira sat. _Stunning_, he thought, looking at her. Her green eyes sparkled brilliantly at him, brought out by her contrasting black hair. True, she was much too beautiful to wear black all the time, but it did suit her mood. Draco's heart wrenched when he thought of how miserable Mira was. She had resorted to cutting her own skin to ease the pain she kept inside of her. Every time he saw a new cut on her arms or legs, he felt dead inside. Though he would rather see Goyle naked than admit it, Mira was his world, the reason he was even half the person he was today.

_Better never let her find that out_, he thought, _she'll never let me live it down._ He approached the table and sat a sundae in front of her.

"Thanks!" Mira said gratefully, scooting over so he could pull a chair up close to her.

"You're welcome." He said, pecking her soft lips, strictly out of habit. _OK, maybe not strictly, _the blond boy thought, grinning.

He hurriedly began to eat his ice cream. If Mira knew he had truly wanted to kiss her, simply because she looked beautiful and this had been a day better than most, and not because he could, well, he couldn't let that happen. Lucky for him, Mira paid no heed to his worries, and began to talk of the old times, when her parents were still alive. Past the chocolate fudge, and down to the nuts and cherries, they reminisced their first date, their first kiss…Mira was even so bold as to tell Draco exactly what had been going on in her head when they first had sex.

Draco smirked at this, realizing that as appreciative as she was of his body and skill, he had been thinking the same about her.

"Well, those days are gone now." She said, almost in a whisper.

Draco looked down at her, seeing that familiar cloud of misery pass over her face, darkening her eyes. "Gone, but not lost...it's still there…still within reach." Draco replied, rubbing her arm. Mira looked up, and into Draco's face. Confused at what she saw there, she looked away.

"Come, love, we've got to get back, I told mother we'd be back within the hour." Draco picked up the broom package, and Mira clasped his other hand in hers. Draco gave Mira's small hand a squeeze, that could've meant either reassurance or remembrance, Mira couldn't tell.

"Draco?" She said, as the two stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for an old witch to amble by.

"Yes?" Draco said, not looking at her.

"Thanks. You know, for today." And before he could do anything to stop her, Mira stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

The kiss was as warm and precious as he could remember all of her kisses to be, and for a moment, he lost himself in a world of bliss. He almost dropped the broom in an effort to pull her closer to him, to bring Mira's mouth into his own, but the door slamming behind him brought him back to the present, and Mira pulled away from him as quickly as she had kissed him. She grinned at him, then held the door of the Leaky Cauldron open for him. Shaking his head at her, Draco entered, glad that she was behind him, and couldn't see the stupid grin on his face.

---

An hour later, back at the Malfoy manor, Mira laid on her comfortable bed, exhausted. She didn't know if it was because of walking around with Draco all day, or the fact that she had, throughout the hours they spent together, had to physically restrain herself from him. She missed him so much, it was like trying to fill a black hole inside of her. Of course, there were things that bayed her over, like smoking three entire packs of cigarettes in a day, starving for periods of time, or a majorly damaging session with her razor and the voice, but they were only temporary highs, distractions, and didn't take away the hurt and want Draco always managed to leave her feeling.

She sighed, and stood from her bed. Ignoring the reflection of herself in the mirror, Mira stripped off all of her clothes and wrapped a towel she had gotten from the hall closet around her naked body. A shower was just what she needed. The hot water always seemed to soothe her tense muscles, to bring her mind to a peaceful state, even if it was only for a few minutes.

Smiling slightly, she opened her door and walked across the hall. As she approached the door to the bathroom, a loud giggle hit her ears. She stopped, and perked her ear in the direction of the noise. Another loud giggle.

Mira, now curious, turned to her right and walked down the hall, the giggling getting louder, closer.

"Ohhh, that feels so good!" A voice, Mira identified it as the owner of the giggle, said.

She approached the room where the source of noise was coming from. The door was open a chink…Mira smirked to herself. It would be so funny to walk in on Narcissa and Lucius doing it, Narcissa would _so_freak. As she opened the door, a brown-headed body, naked, lay on top of an equally nude blond boy.

"Oh Drakee, don't you think we should use something?" Pansy said, breathless.

"No baby, I want you now! I can't wait." Draco said, in that voice that suggested he was going to explode at any minute.

Mira was horrified, and disgusted. That voice had once been for her. She closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. She was going to vomit, her heart was pounding, her chest was going to burst, the room was spinning, around and up and then down, taking her with it. She closed her eyes, took a silent breath, then opened them again, turning away from the scene in front of her. She ran back to her room, hot tears flooding down her face.

"How?" She said to herself, how? How could Draco show her an amazing day, tell her the option of them returning to the way they were was still open, how could he buy her a broom and kiss her, and then fuck Pansy?

"How!" She screamed furiously, the sound echoing off the walls. She slammed the door behind her, and ran to her desk.

_Finally._ The voice inside of her said, excited.

_Yes_, she answered it, _yes, finally_.

Mira wrenched open the drawer, and grabbed the plastic case that held it, her only hope, her only salvation from this Hell. She opened the case, then threw it aside. She had her prize.

Mira's focus became clearer now, as it always did when it was about to happen. She grinned, happier than she had could remember being, and placed the razor against the top her left forearm, an inch or so above her wrist. Gripping it tightly with her right hand, Mira dug the razor as deep into her skin as her strength would allow. Blood dripped to the surface of her skin, mingling with the razor, but that wasn't enough for Mira. It was _never_ enough.

She drug the razor in a straight, perfect line across her arm, a trail of blood and flakes of her white, tender skin in the sharp metal's wake. Breathing easier now, revelling in the sight of her own blood, Mira switched hands and proceeded to cut into her right arm Draco's name. He was, after all, the cause of this, and Mira always gave credit where credit was due.

Her eyes welled with tears again, her mind recalling the look on Draco's face as he gazed up at Pansy, at the need and longing in his voice as he begged her to fuck him, and suddenly the bloody, scratched lines all over her arms weren't enough…she needed something more, something _deeper_, something that hurt as much physically, on the outside of her body, as she did inside of her body.

An idea springing in her mind, Mira went back to her desk and searched through the drawers until she found a rubber band. She sliced across it with her razor, leaving a thin, bloody line in it, so it was a single strip of elastic. As tight as she could, she wrapped it just above the crick of her elbow, waiting for a vein to rise to the surface.

When she could finally see and feel what she was aiming for throbbing, she smiled again. She brought the razor, now semi-dried with blood but still as sharp as ever, again to her skin. Looking up to her ceiling with a sadistic, twisted smile on her tear-streaked face, she closed her eyes gently. The power of what she was about to do surged through her, and with a breath of anticipation, she sliced the vein easily.

She opened her eyes, and with the utmost fascination and triumph, watched the red flow of her blood.

"Fuck, yes." She sighed with satisfaction, feeling the emotional hurricane inside of her slowly begin to dissipate.

She sat on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, allowing the contentment to fill her. Shrugging, she stood up again, picked up the plastic blue case, and put the still bloody razor safely inside it. She would clean it tomorrow. For now, she was exhausted. Her wrist hadn't stopped bleeding, but she didn't care. Mira climbed in between the sheets of her bed.

Now, and for the first time in a long time, she would sleep peacefully. The blood and razor had done its job, and no more thoughts of Draco entered the girl's fragile mind as she drifted off into unconsciousness.

It's like you're a drug

It's like you're a demon I can't face down

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I'm running from you all the time

And I know I let you have all the power

It's like the only company I seek

is misery all around

It's like you're a leech

Sucking the life from me

It's like I can't breathe

Without you inside of me

And I know I let you have all the power

And I realize I'm never gonna

quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts

In my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost

It's like I'm giving up slowly

It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me

Leave me alone

And I know these voices in my head

Are mine alone

And I know I'll never change my ways

You've taken over me.

I'm hooked on you

I need a fix

I can't take it

Just one more hit

I promise I can deal with it

I'll handle it

Just one more time

Then that's it

Just a little bit more to

get me through this

I'm hooked on you

I promise I can deal with it

Just a little bit more to

get me through this

You've taken over me

**Song used is Addicted by Kelly Clarkson. If, by chance, you haven't heard this song, youtube it NOW. It's almost as if it were written for Mira. **


	7. The Total Obvious

Mira groggily opened her eyes. Her wrist was throbbing, and both of her arms were stinging painfully. "Shit." She muttered to herself.

The pale orange light from the approaching dawn poured in her window, allowing her to see the oozing cuts spread across her arms. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, ready to begin the next part of her routine. The chandelier that hung in the bathroom lit itself upon her entrance, and she went to the mirrored cabinet above the marble sink and opened it. She took out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, a bag of cotton balls, a roll of medical tape, and a stack of gauze. She'd found these supplies in a first aid kit that had been tucked away in one of the storage rooms at the manor, and though it was extremely odd and out of place, she hadn't questioned it. She assumed one of the house elves (probably the mad one that wore Potter's old, stinking socks all the time) had acquired it and stashed it away where the Malfoys would never find it.

She set them carefully on the marble counter, then shut the door. She didn't need the whole house to hear what she was doing. Mira unscrewed the bottle of alcohol quickly, and dumped some of its contents onto a ball of cotton. She turned and sat on the toilet, dreading what was going to happen.

Looking down to her right arm, Mira found the deepest cut that was partially bleeding, partially scabbed over. She took a deep breath, then pressed the wet cotton to the cut. The pain seared through her, the stinging of cleaning the cut worse then the stinging she had felt in her bed.

When the pain had passed, Mira ripped a small piece of gauze from the stack and taped it over the cut. Finished with the first ordeal, Mira set to the next cut, then the next. When her right arm was taken care of, properly cleaned and wrapped in the gauze, she turned to her left arm.

"Holy shit, did I screw myself up last night." Mira commented to herself, inspecting her sliced vein. Dried blood covered the entire half of her arm, from her wrist to her elbow, indicating how long it been bleeding. She went to the sink, and turned on the warm water. She softly scrubbed off the caked blood, turned off the faucet, and dried her arm on a towel hanging from a silver rack.

She returned to her seat on the toilet, and took another deep, calming breath as she added alcohol to a fresh ball of cotton. She brought it to her wrist, then stopped. This was the worst cut she had ever gotten, self-inflicted or otherwise, a relic of her progression of survival. Draco had caused this cut, this pain, and she had hurt enough. She wouldn't, she decided, bother cleaning it. Maybe it would get infected, then she would really go to town, re-opening an infected wound…she had never been into cutting that deep, and now she was definitely on her way there.

_Love makes you do crazy things_, Mira thought sickeningly to herself. Smiling, she skipped straight to the gauze and tape. Humming to herself, she cleaned up, shut the medicine cabinet, then headed back to her bedroom. Knowing that certain members of the household would already be awake, Mira changed from the clothes she had slept in, and as she pulled down her black long-sleeved shirt, she noticed a particularly annoying bulge in her stomach.

"Damn." She said to herself, walking over to the full-length mirror. She poked her stomach, almost gagging when she saw it jiggle.

"Too much damn food." She shook her head, then smiled again. "And the perfect companion high to cutting…no food." She said to her reflection. Leaving her room, Mira shut her door behind her.

"Why, Mira, up with the sun? I thought vampires hated the light?" Mira stiffened. She turned, and faced Pansy Parkinson. Pansy's usually straight hair was ruffled, and she wore a pair of faded boxers and an old shirt Mira recognized to be Draco's.

"Narcissa will flip when she finds out you spent the night." Mira said to Pansy, ignoring the drop in her stomach that actually made last night a reality, and not just some twisted nightmare.

"Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are out for the day…they were called on some business late last night, and insisted that I stay so you and Draco would not be in the house all alone…and, I must say, I found last night rather enjoyable." Pansy smirked at her in a way that told her this pug-faced girl knew Mira had saw her and Draco last night.

"Oh?" Mira said, turning around and preparing to storm down the hall, but Pansy leaned in towards her.

"He said I was better than you." Pansy whispered loudly, her voice hard.

Mira's jaw dropped. How _dare_ this bitch even think of saying that to her! "Excuse me, but who in the fuck do you think you are?" Just as Pansy was about to retort, Draco, clad in a pair of black silk boxers, came up behind Pansy.

"Morning, Mira." He said, unabashed, as he took Pansy's hand in his own.

"Fuck you both." Mira said angrily, spinning on her heel and stomping down the hall.

"We did! With each other!" Pansy called after her retreating figure, laughing.

_That's it, _Mira fumed, _Pansy is now going down, along with Dumbledore_. The two people she hated most in the world….she would make them both suffer as much as they had made her suffer.

_Yes_, the voice in her head chimed in, _yes, make your plans_.

Mira nodded in agreement, and proceeded to the kitchen. The house elves that usually populated the basement kitchen were gone---probably taking their first day off since they were born, as Lucius and Narcissa were rarely ever gone.

Mira went over to the fridge, and yanked it open. Searching until she found the bottle of vodka Narcissa always hid at the back of the bottom shelf, she grabbed the bottle, and slammed the door shut.

"Drinking isn't really the way to go about this, is it?" A drawling voice said to her back.

"Fuck off, Draco." She said, taking off the lid of the bottle and downing a small shot before turning to him.

"I want you to know that I was thinking of you, love." Draco, still scantily clad in his underwear, said.

Mira choked on her mouthful of alcohol. "How fucking stupid do you think I am?" She said, managing to swallow.

"I couldn't get my release from you, when she was here, could I?" He said, coming closer to her.

Mira closed her eyes as his scent, a woodsy aroma that reminded her of pine trees, hit her nostrils.

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down. _

_It's like I'm stuck, it's like I'm running from you all the time_

Mira opened her eyes, and with the strength left inside of her, walked past Draco. He stuck out his arm, catching her in the waist. "Don't fucking touch me." Mira seethed, though every sense in her body willed him to.

"Mira," He said, his voice different, almost worried, "What the hell is this?" He held up Mira's wrist, where the edge of her make-shift gauze bandage poked out. Mira pulled up her sleeve, so he could take in every area of her arm. She hadn't covered all of her cuts in gauze, only the very worst ones, but the uncovered damage was almost as sickening to look at.

"Why are you still doing this? We talked, we decided that you wouldn't!" Draco said, lightly fingering the gauze around her wrist.

"No, you decided. I never said such a stupid thing." Mira shrugged, looking down at the kitchen floor.

"Why did you do this?" He demanded again, and Mira looked up into his gray eyes.

"That's the total obvious." She said, taking a long pull from the vodka bottle, then wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

She left him standing there, and as she disappeared through the swinging wooden door, she didn't notice the tear that fell from Draco's eye.


	8. The Stony Silence

Mira wandered around the manor grounds for the remainder of the morning. After finishing off the vodka, she went back into the house. As she entered through the front door, she glimpsed Draco and Pansy sitting in the dining room.

She turned and headed towards her bedroom. Once safely shut in, Mira went to her wardrobe and took out a leather bag. She filled it with a pack of cigarettes, a backup lighter, her jean jacket, and the wand her mother had given her when she was ten. She slung the backpack through her shoulders, then went back downstairs. She exited the house through a side door, knowing that Pansy and Draco wouldn't notice, or of course miss, her absence.

It wasn't a long hike to the graveyard, so Mira took her time. Slowly, she meandered her way out of the Malfoy grounds, passing the dead trees and near-empty ponds, ghostly remains of a once lush yard. In the silence, that was so peaceful and so full that it was choking her, Mira was left alone with only her own thoughts. Realizing this, she wished more than ever she had the bottle of vodka still with her.

She sighed. Her thoughts traveled back to the day that she kept at the back of her mind, so blocked and so guarded in the deep darkness that it was only in the still silence of a dreary, cloudy day like this that the memory was able to surface again.

_***Flashback***_

The morgue was ran by muggles, and Lucius had many misgivings about taking her parents' bodies there. "But the Dark Lord always knows, and he has given his orders." Lucius told her, as the bodies of her parents trailed behind them, guided by Narcissa and Bellatrix's wands.

Mira only nodded, the numbness still coursing through her. Only one thought resided inside of her mind, only one thing kept pounding against her skull: _My parents are dead._ Her heart was slowing now, and Draco stood next to her, his hand warm and reaffirming on her shoulder.

"Just keep going, I promise it will all be okay, keep walking." He said in her ear.

And so she kept walking, following Lucius, not daring to look back at the lifeless bodies of her parents.

"Here we are." Lucius said, as the party approached a stone building. "It's late, and they will ask questions. Bella, you go first, tell them we are foreigners, that we found these bodies in a park, and this girl was with them. Remember your accent."

Bellatrix threw back her long, shiny sheet of hair, and strode up to the Morgue's front doors.

"Narcissa, you and Mira follow her. Mira, you must appear to be sad, devastated. I know all you are feeling is hate for Dumbledore, and we will/b get revenge on him. But for now, child, you must do this. For your parents."

Mira looked at Lucius, confused. Why would it be Dumbledore's fault? He had been over to her house not days before, planning with her parents to take them into safety...or at least, that's what she thought he was doing. Her parents were very good at keeping her away from the meeting, and if they didn't want her to know something, more often than not they were successful.

"It was Voldemort, not Dumbledore, you liar! Voldemort fucking killed my parents!." Mira seethed. The side of a serpent-headed staff collided with Mira's face, the force of it pushing her to the ground.

Lucius looked down at her. "It is Dumbledore who has taken your parents from you. Dumbledore's army, his Order, has murdered your family. The Dark Lord will have you join him, you will be a part of His family. Dumbledore _will _die, and you will never question that again." He said, spitting next to her on the ground. Lucius walked ahead, and Mira watched the bodies of her family float eerily past. Draco grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. "Never blame the Dark Lord, love. He is our only hope."

If Mira's face hadn't been pounding with pain, if her heart hadn't been so cold, and her mind so numb and oblivious to everything, she would have noted the bitterness and pain in Draco's voice.

_***End Flashback***_

Mira shook her head forcefully, forcing the memory out of her mind. Her hands shaking, she stopped for a minute and opened her bag. She pulled her jacket around her, and quickly, hungrily, lit a cigarette.

"That's it," She whispered gratefully, her eyes fluttering shut as the tobacco and nicotine coursed through her lungs, through her veins like new blood. She blew out a smoke ring, then zipped up her bag, and continued on.

The graveyard was just ahead. The black, wrought-iron gate was old, and some bars were rusting through. The ancient lock and chain that held the gate tightly shut was removed instantly with a tap of Mira's wand. Looking around, noting how creepy the old, crumbling headstones appeared in the fog, Mira kept her wand out in front of her.

"_Lumos_." She murmured, making it slightly easier to see. She tossed her cigarette to the ground, and was about to go for another one, when a movement up ahead stopped her dead.

At her mother and father's graves, the only area in the whole cemetery where the grass was still alive and green, a man kneeled, hunched over, loud sobs racking his body. Mira ducked behind a tall stone snake, crouching. The man was unfamiliar from this view, and his words were jumbled together, incoherent for the most part, because of his bawling. She strained her ears, trying to take in what he said.

"….Lily and James never wanted it this way…."

_Who the fuck are Lily and James?_ Mira thought.

"Dumbledore's lost, doesn't know what he's going to do without you…"

_Okay, Dumbledore is the reason my parents were dead!_Who was this man to say that Dumbledore didn't know what he was going to do now that her parents were gone?

_No one left to murder, you fucking old git?_Mira thought, the image of Dumbledore's twinkling face coming before her eyes.

"I will take care of Mira, I will. With Sirius gone, it falls to me to be the girl's keeper. Lily and James always said how special she was, and they were, are, right. Your daughter is to be the heir of Gryffindor. Doesn't that make you proud, Foster? Dumbledore said it would." The man had ceased his crying now, and was speaking to the headstones of Natasha and Foster as if they were actually there, as if they were enjoying an evening brandy and shooting the breeze.

"I must go now…duty at headquarters calls. Rest in peace, my old friends, for Mira will be safe." And with that the man stood, reached inside his threadbare jacket, took out a glass bottle, and scattered petals of some sort of flower over the grass in front of the two headstones.

He turned around, and for the first time, Mira saw his face. _The werewolf! The one from Dumbledore's Order!_Mira said to herself. His eyes were tired, his hair shaggy, and unkempt. With a loud crack, he had Dissaparted.

Mira stood from her hiding place and hurried over to her parent's tombstones. On the grass were the petals from purple Irises, Natasha's favorite flower.

"Purple Irises…" Mira mumbled aloud, trying to remember what she had read about them in one of her Herbology books, "…have natural healing powers, and make life present were death has reigned." Mira recited, picturing the paragraph from the thick, dusty book in her mind. "So that explains the grass…" She noted, as she sat, cross- legged, in front of the graves. She set her backpack beside her, and took out another cigarette. She lit it, and held it in her hand.

"Well, mum, dad, this is what I've come too…you always did say how bad smoking was for you…" Mira shrugged, pausing, and took a long drag from the cigarette. "I'm starting at Hogwarts soon…I wonder why a werewolf that belongs to the enemy was crying over your graves?" Another pull on the cigarette, another pause. "It doesn't matter, I will make Dumbledore pay." Silence hung around Mira, crushing her. Her voice, though she willed it not to, was now filled with tears."I'm scared to go to school. Draco doesn't love me, I'm all alone…so alone."

Nothing but the stony silence answered her.

**Okay, let me clear up something: Mira was severely traumatized the night they took her parent's bodies to the morgue, and as soon as Lucius beat her she believed him. You must understand that Mira had always led a very sheltered life with her parents, they loved her very much and wished to keep her away from the slightly nastier aspects of human character, and this was the first time she was ever truly faced with deceit and betrayal and murder. Naturally, the effect would be devastating. **

**I know, I know, just go with it. **


	9. Sensory Overload

After a while of gazing the graves, soaked through from the dense fog and freezing from the chilly air, Mira decided to leave. She had smoked half a pack of cigarettes, and now she would have to ration them until she went into town with Narcissa again. She stood, wiped her jeans off, and looked down at the tombstones it front of her.

"Well, see you later. I'll be back before school starts. I love you." And with that she turned and headed out of the graveyard.

The return to Malfoy Manor took much less time then it had to leave it, and Mira was sorry to leave the choking silence behind when she knew that Draco and Pansy had probably fucked in every room in the mansion by now. She entered through the front door, and as much as her head was fighting her not eating, her body was telling her it needed something more to survive on today then just a bottle of vodka and some cheap cigarettes. She laid her backpack in the entrance foyer against the wall, and went down to the basement kitchen. There were only four house elves the Malfoy family currently owned, and two of them were in the kitchen.

"Miss Mira," One of them said, bowing.

"Hi." She said back. "I'm just going to grab whatever's in the fridge…." She said, walking to the fridge.

The house elf nodded, then turned back to scrubbing pots in the sink. The other house elf stood at the oven, stirring a huge cauldron of stew.

"It is for Master Malfoy and Mistress Pansy's dinner." The house elf said, noticing Mira looking at him.

"And are they still here?"

The house elf shook his head, his great bat-like ears flapping with each movement. "Master said he was going to leave for a while. Master only told Knobby to cook the stew." Mira nodded, then turned her attention towards the fridge. She pulled out a sandwich wrapped in plastic. Her stomach gnawed viciously at her. She tore off the wrap and shoved half the sandwich in her mouth, grabbing a pint of milk from the fridge door before she slammed it shut.

"Well," She said, giving a great swallow, "Night."

The two house elves bowed to her.

"Will Mira be joining the others for dinner?" Knobby asked before Mira had reached the door.

Mira gave a hollow laugh. "Unless Knobby will poison Pansy's food and I'll be able to see her choke slowly and painfully to her death, I don't think so."

The elf smiled. "Would Mira like Knobby to bring her dinner later?"

Mira nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Knobby, that'd be wonderful. I've got some reading to do, bring it to the library, will you?"

Knobby nodded and bowed, and Mira left the kitchen, scarfing down the last half of the sandwich and downing it with the milk in a single gulp.

"Ahhh." She said, patting her stomach. She was glad that food could fill her where nobody else could. Food, just like the lack of food, was a temporary high for her, setting her free from the clutches of desire she constantly felt for Draco's love.

She could never actually answer to herself _why_ Draco's love meant more than anything to her, but the fact that something she wanted so desperately was not hers, was worse then the starving, the smoking, and especially the cutting. _Speaking of which_, she thought, turning her course from the third floor library to her bedroom. She quietly shut the door behind her, and took off her jacket. She folded it on her bed, and turned towards her arm. The cut on her wrist was still bleeding, the entire square of gauze was soaked through. Mira sighed, and went to the bathroom.

"Nice one." She mumbled to herself, taking off the medical tape and throwing the gauze in the garbage bin. She reached into the cabinet with one hand, the other tightly held over the bleeding wound.

Mira heard movement downstairs, drifting up towards through the open bathroom door. She quickly grabbed the gauze pads and roll of medical tape and ran, as quietly as she could, up one more flight of stairs and down a long hallway. She shut herself in Lucius's library, and locked the door behind her.

The library was a spacious, airy room, large enough to fit three bedrooms in. The shelves were of the characteristic dark wood that ran through the entire Malfoy house, filled with cloth-bound books of every subject to do with magic imaginable.

Three round tables surrounded by high-backed leather chairs were in the middle of the large room, and a matching leather couch occupied the left side of the library, near the entrance. A large chandelier lit with candles hung from the ceiling, and over every one of the tables hung a low, oil-burning lantern. Large, square windows covered the entire right wall, leading all the way to the twelve-foot ceiling, letting in the weak sunlight.

Mira sat at one of the tables, and pulled a chair closer to it. "Damn, girl, nice job." Mira said aloud, lightly touching the pulsing, tender vein in her wrist. As she went to position the gauze over her wrist, the library door burst open and Draco came rushing in, slamming the door shut behind him, pulling out his wand, and tapping the handle.

The metal deadbolt of the lock gave a loud click, and Draco turned to Mira.

"Where in the _hell_ have you been?" He demanded, his long, muscled legs allowing him to cross the room with quick, easy strides.

Mira ignored him, and ripped some of the medical tape off the roll. She taped one of the sides of the gauze to her arm, so that it was like a flap.

"Mira, answer me." Draco said, coming to stand in front of her.

"Draco," Mira said, annoyed, "Can't you see I'm busy? Why don't you go find something to do? I'm sure your Parkinson flower is waiting for you to pluck her." Mira didn't look up, but she knew that Draco's stare was on her.

"I'm sorry you had to-" Draco began, but stopped abruptly. He knelt down and grabbed Mira's arm. "What the fuck is this?" He said, turning over the gauze bandage so that Mira's sliced, scabbed, still-bleeding wrist was visible. He gasped in horror, and Mira looked into his eyes like she never had before, then almost looked away just as quickly when she saw what was there.

His eyes were contorted with grief, with despair and confusion. "Mira, no…." He whispered, looking up into her eyes.

_So beautiful, so alone_. His thoughts said to him, as he took in Mira's vibrant eyes, her complimentary white skin and midnight hair, that fell in soft tendrils around her cheek bones, framing her face.

Mira's heart fluttered. In Draco's face lay compassion, and in his eyes, love and concern. She shook her head, as her need for Draco reached surmounting levels.

_I'm hooked on you_

_I need a fix_

_I can't take it_

_Just one more hit_

_I promise I can deal with it_

_I'll handle the quitting, just one more time_

_then that's it_

_Just a little but more to get me through this_.

She tried to pull her arm back, but Draco wouldn't release his grip. "No Mira, stop trying to be so ridiculously noble and strong. We're dealing with this right now, right here." Draco, who had stuffed his wand in the back pocket of his pants after locking the library door shut, now whipped it out. He held tightly onto her wrist, and after he squeezed it painfully she desisted trying to escape.

"I can't believe you went so deep, Mira, you might have bled to death! Tell me what could've made you hurt his bad?" Draco said, as a greenish liquid shot from his wand, onto the gauze he was holding in his hand.

"Maybe seeing you make love to my mortal enemy just did me in." Mira said with a shrug, tugging once more at her wrist.

"It's no good, I'm not letting you out of here until we deal with this, all of this." Mira knew Draco was talking about more then just cleaning her cut. He dabbed the pad of disinfectant on her wrist. Mira didn't flinch, though the pain of the cleaning rushed through her like knives.

Draco now tapped her wrist with his wand, and the gauze held itself down, the medical tape jumping from the table and firmly forming a bandage.

"Pansy is needed for further affairs, love. I assure you anything you think is real between us exists only in Pansy's frightfully stupid mind." Draco now stood, Vanished the gauze and tape, and sat on a chair, pulling it close to Mira, so their knees were touching.

"Mira, we need to talk."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Okay, Dr. Phil, lay it on me." She said sarcastically, pushing herself away from him and getting out of the chair. She was _so_ not doing this.

Draco sighed. "If that's the way you want to do it, fine." He flicked his wand at her, and Mira felt herself being pushed to the ground by an inescapable force, then dragged back to her chair. Invisible hands pushed her back into the chair, holding her there, despite her flailing attempts to get away.

"Mira, ever since your parents…" Draco began, but trailed off.

Mira sat quietly, staring at him. Not that she had a choice, the force Draco was exerting upon her seemed to have, momentarily, clenched her lips shut.

"I love you, Mira, and I refuse to sit by and let you do this to yourself anymore." The blond boy said firmly.

He obviously was waiting for a response, as Mira felt the muscles around her mouth loosen. "You haven't had a problem with it so far. Now let me go, Draco. This is a fucking joke, and you know it."

Draco shook his head. "It's not funny and you're not getting out of this. Mira, since your parents' death-"

"My parents are dead, Draco, dead! They're lying in their fucking graves right now, they're never coming back!" Mira pushed with all her might against the invisible force being exerted from Draco's wand, and she finally overcame it.

"I'm never going to see them again Draco, so stop talking about them!" Draco stood up with her, in case she decided to run for it.

"Mira, calm down, there's no need to-"

"No need to what? To flip out? To lose my mind? Let's see," Mira said, holding up her hand, " I lose you to Pansy," She held out her thumb, "Then, I lose my parents because of fucking Dumbledore," she raised her index finger, "And now, I have to live here, with you, where the mere _smell_ of you drives me to do this!" Mira held up her bandaged wrist, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Mira, you didn't lose me to anyone, let alone her!" Draco cried, walking over to her and forcing his arms around her.

Mira's senses went into drastic, desperate, clinging overload. Finally, she was being held in his arms, his strong, warm arms. His scent spread through her body, feeding her addiction of him and coursing through her veins like acid.

"Mira, please stop cutting. I can't take it." Draco said, looking down into Mira's face.

Mira didn't look up.


	10. Doubtfully True

Mira didn't know how long she stood there, in Draco's arms. She only knew that Draco would go back to Pansy, that after this precious moment, things would be the same as they were, and she couldn't tell him that she would give up her only refuge from him.

"Mira?" Draco murmured into her hair.

Mira pushed herself harder into him, ignoring his voice.

"Come on gorgeous, look at me." Draco said playfully.

At the tone of his voice, a tone that she hadn't heard in over three months, Mira was slammed into a flashback, forced into a memory that she loved, but that she knew if she visited it would surely be her downfall, her spiral down to the world where cutting kept her chained. _Later,_ she promised herself _later, when the razor is there, when it's in my within reach._

"Mira, you need to tell me about this. How else are we supposed to get over it?" Draco said, putting a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up.

"You want to know about it?" Mira asked, confused. Draco was the cause of this, he knew he was, he had to know!

Draco nodded, and led her back to the leather chairs. "Tell me, everything, all the details, the hows and the whys. I need to understand." He said, flipping his head back so his blond hair fell away from his face.

Mira's eyes fluttered shut. He was so damn sexy when he did that. Mira could feel herself dropping again; the slide she always rode to the bottom of her world was stretching before her, begging for her to hop on. She opened her eyes. "I can't explain, Draco. If you want to know the hows, I use anything, mostly razors. They're the sharpest and the easiest. And why?" Mira leaned in towards him, never breaking her stare into his slate-gray eyes. "Look in the mirror." She whispered, allowing her lips to hover over his, kissing him softly for a moment.

She stood, turned away from him, and left the library, leaving Draco looking horrified behind her.

A girl with chin-length brown hair materialized in front of her, turning the corner the same time she was rounding it. "Mira." Pansy smirked.

"Fuck off Pansy, I'm not in the mood." Mira growled.

"Sure you won't join me and Drakee for dinner?" Pansy said, sickeningly sweet. Mira rolled her eyes, and spun around to face the girl.

"Like I'd ever voluntarily watch you eat, Pansy. If I want to watch a pig mop up slop, then I'll call you. My advice to you? Weight Watchers." Mira turned back around, and ran down the set of stairs in front of her. She had no where to go, nobody to go there with, and no reason to stay here. The rain was pouring outside, thunder accentuating the storm and flashes of lightning appearing through the windows.

Mira looked up the stairs, knowing what wait for her there, then decided to take her chances in the storm. Without bothering to grab her jacket, she barged out the front door, tears pouring down her face and oddly enough, was able to breathe much easier in the torrent of cold water falling around her than in the dry warmth of the Malfoy Manor.

Mira looked up to the gray, unsettling, twisted sky. _Just like his eyes…_ She thought, her heart pounding.

"Fucking stop it!" She screamed, smacking her head, as the cut vein in her arm twitched restlessly under the gauze bandage. She had to stop thinking about him, she had to get away. Mira looked to her left, then to her right quickly, then ran into the coldness, into the darkness.

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside, all I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do, you do, if you knew_

_What would you do_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you _

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable, come and take me away_

_I feel like I am all alone_

_All by myself I need to get around this_

_My words are cold_

_If I show you, I don't think you'd understand_

_Cause no one understands_

_I'm going nowhere _

_I'm getting nowhere _

_Take me away_

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away_

The rain hit Mira's face from all angles, but the black-haired girl couldn't have cared less. Her mind was blank, blissfully empty, and she would keep running forever, if it meant she was free from Draco's voice, from his touch that felt so warm it was like a hot bath, from his smell that was so wonderful she would rather have breathed that into her lungs then air, and his eyes....his eyes that were so melancholy and so deep, so serious, and yet so snide at the same time. Where she was not thinking of him, she was alone, and alone was how she liked it best.

_When you're alone there's no one to hurt you. _The voice inside her head said.

_I know, _Mira agreed, _I know._ _But I can't stay alone forever…soon, I'll need another hit, another fix of him…I'll need more_.

_Yes_, the voice said, _you always have to have more... weakness reigns in you, above all other things_.

Tears stung at Mira's eyes, but she did not feel them. She did not feel anything then, and as exhaustion took over her, she slumped to the dirt road, and stared into the sky, and although she tried with everything in her to keep them open, the girl's beautiful green eyes soon fell closed.

**Song used is Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne. Another perfectly Mira song.**


	11. Wolves, Orders, and Molly

A cloaked man stood over Mira'sunconscious figure. Looking furtively around, the man took off his cloak and threw it over her body.

Taking from his pocket a long wand of light wood, he pointed it at Mira, mumbled something that could've been _"Dissaparate Corpus!"_ and disappeared within seconds of arriving on the old, worn road, taking the misery-stricken girl with him.

Mira awoke on an old couch, the room around her dimly lit by a crackling fire. Her body was sore, her neck strained, and though she was covered in a thick blanket, she was shivering. Her clothes were still soaked from running endlessly through the rain, and there were raw marks on her arms from the impact of dropping to the road.

"Good, you're up." A raspy, deep voice said from the opposite of the room, sitting by the stone fireplace.

Mira sat up, rubbing her temples. "Where am I?" She asked, pulling the blanket tighter around her freezing body.

"Come by the fire, it'll help you get dry." The voice said, gesturing for her to join him.

Mira stood, kept the blanket held tight around her, and walked cautiously but gratefully to the warm fire. "Moony!" She burst out, upon seeing the stranger's face. "I -I mean Remus…" Mira hurriedly corrected herself.

Remus nodded at her. "I was wondering if you would remember my face."

Mira nodded slowly, cocking her head to one side, taking him in. "Where am I?" She asked finally, while Remus added a log to the fire from a pile on the stone hearth.

"You are at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and I must beg you to not ask irrelevant questions when he's here."

Mira narrowed her eyes. "He? You mean Dumbledore?" Remus looked at her, then nodded.

"Fuck that!" Mira cried, accidentally dropping the blanket to the ground

"Enough." Remus spat, standing from his rickety chair. He was almost two heads taller than Mira, just a few inches taller than Draco. "You will see him, you have no choice about that. You do, however, have the option of a bath and some dry clothes. I'm sure Molly can dig through some of Hermione's things for you to borrow. Don't want our heir getting pneumonia, now do we?"

Mira looked up, confused. "Heir?" She questioned.

Remus looked at her oddly for a fraction of a second, then cleared his throat loudly. "Come, let's go see Molly. I believe we have time," Remus took out of his coat pocket a golden stopwatch, and checked the time, "for a cup of tea, if we hurry." Remus walked over to the door of the darkened room, opened it, and led Mira down the strangest hallway she had ever seen in her life.

All along the wall hung mounted house-elves heads, and oddly-shaped frames held portraits of the scraggiest looking witches and wizards Mira had ever seen.

"We would have taken them down, but there's a Sticking Charm on the back of most of them…" Remus said from ahead of her, shrugging. Mira nodded, hurrying to get closer behind him. This house creeped her the fuck out.

"Well, come on, I believe she's in the kitchen." Mira followed Remus down three flights of stairs, in almost total darkness.

"I apologize for the lack of light, but nobody is up to lighting all the lanterns lately....or up to anything, really, for that matter." Remus shrugged again, as though there were no real reason for this sudden depression, but Mira knew.

"It's because of him, isn't it? The Animagus Black."

Remus stopped and turned to look at her. "I keep forgetting how much you know. I'm not used to be able to speak freely in front of an underage witch."

Mira smiled faintly. "I know many, many things, Remus. Speak all you want."

Remus stared at her for a moment, his face illuminated by the only lit lantern above the stair case. "Yes…yes, perhaps." He murmured, then turned back around and continued on through the house. "Here we are." Remus said in his raspy voice, leading Mira down more stairs and through an old, wooden door.

The room they entered was a basement kitchen, similar to the Malfoy's. There was a large dresser that held plates, glasses, and silverware, a pantry in the corner, and in the middle of the low room, sitting heavily on the uneven, stone floor was a long, very scrubbed table, with a large black burn along the length of it.

"Molly!" Remus said, and a woman with red hair and a kind face turned from the stove, where a kettle was being brought to boil. "Remus! And Mira, my dear, welcome! Sit, I'm just finishing up the tea." Molly beamed at them. Remus smiled and took a seat at the long table. Mira sat across from him, uncomfortable, but Molly's friendly face had eased the knot in her stomach and she waited patiently for her tea.

"Here we are." Molly bustled over, placing two steaming cups and a slab of fruitcake on the table before them. "Mira, dear, you look soaked through!" Molly said, sitting next to her. "I do wonder, Remus, if she could change into something dry?" Remus nodded through a mouthful of cake. "I'm sure that Hermione will have something for you to wear, dear." Molly said to Mira. "You do look a bit thinner than her, though…you need feeding up, you're practically starved! Have some cake."

Mira smiled. "Thanks, Molly, but I think I'll just take those dry clothes." Molly looked severely at her, but Remus cleared his throat and nodded, so Molly gave in.

"Alright dear, come on. They won't be home for a while, and Dumbledore said to keep you until we had to, and he's off in London right now, attending to things at the Ministry, so I daresay you'll be bunking up here, maybe for a while, not just tonight."

Mira's eyes widened, and she set her cup of steaming tea down on the table with a clatter. "But the Malfoy's don't know I'm gone, I can't just not go home!" She said, though she would take sleeping in this creepy, decrepit house over returning to the Malfoy manor any day.

"Oh dear, who do you think lured Lucius and Narcissa out of the house? They won't be back until next week. And young Draco has the company of that girl he's been seeing at school. It'll be okay, you can meet everyone! It will be wonderful. Your parents will be happy that you've finally found your way here." Molly rambled cheerfully, while she led Mira up three staircases and down a dusty hallway to a bedroom with two beds, a large closet, and a large round window that took up half of the back wall.

"This is Ginny and Hermione's room, I'm sure they won't mind you staying with them. Anyway, here we are." Molly went to the closet, and opened the door with a wave of her wand.

"Let's see…ah, how's this?" Molly took out a pair of blue pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Mira suddenly looked down to her bare arms, very aware that they were covered in gashes and scratches. The gauze was gone, and the deep cuts that should've occupied her forearms, underarms, and both biceps had almost entirely disappeared, only faint white lines remaining, hardly noticeable.

"Dear?" Molly said again, holding up the clothes.

"Yes, those are great, thanks." Mira said, holding out her hands.

"I'll show you the bathroom. The girls' things are in there, so you can freshen up, if you like. I reckon everyone will be home soon."

Mira nodded, and once again followed Molly down the hall. "There you are, dear. I'll be back in a minute, to check on you." Mira nodded and thanked her, watched her walk away, then locked herself into the bathroom.


	12. Freakadinks and Dragon Chasers

_Okay, chill_. Mira told herself, looking at her pale, stricken face in the mirror. The bathroom she was in was a bit too bubbly for her taste; the tile was a faint pink, and the marble sink and tub matched its color. There were lotions, body sprays, brushes, various tubes and compacts of make-up and hairspray lined neatly on the sink counter.

Mira shrugged, realizing that until Dumbledore saw fit to return from his little outing to the Ministry, this would probably be her home. She stripped off her wet clothes quickly, and tossed them in a pile on the floor. She gratefully put on the dry clothes Molly had given her. True, Hermione didn't have the best taste when it came to evening wear, but Mira would've worn Molly's old, shabby robes if it meant being dry.

"Mira, dear?" She heard Molly's voice quietly filtering under the door.

"I'm here." Mira said as she swung the door open, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Good. Now, dear, I've just got an owl from Ron, the others will be here shortly. Everybody will be around for dinner, they all are dying to meet you." Molly beamed at her.

"Me? Why would they want to meet me?" Mira questioned. The only people who really cared about her were dead.

"What?" Molly said ludicrously. "The child of Natasha and Foster, the last remaining female Dumbledore?" Molly said, shaking her head.

"What!?" Mira shouted, the din of her voice echoing off the walls around them. "Dumbledore? No, I don't think so...my last name's Smethwyck!" Mira was frantic, sure she had heard wrong, that her thoughts of hate towards Dumbledore were merely haunting her still, and that Molly had not really associated that name with her parents, less likely her self.

Molly looked at her oddly for a second, then nodded. "Er, right you are, my dear…come, Remus has lit a lovely fire in the drawing room. Tonks, Arthur, and Charlie are there, too." Mira nodded, remembering with each name Molly said a file and a picture from Voldemort's meetings.

So Mira followed Molly down the hall, down more stairs, and to a spacious room with the door wide open. This room was different then the rest of the house, and was obvious that others had brought their own things to put in here. The wooden floor was barely visible under old, shaggy rugs, the furniture was well-worn and looked very comfortable, not stiff and unused, and scarlet home-made curtains hung from the darkened window.

"Mira!" Called an unfamiliar voice. Mira looked up to see Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, calling to her.

"Hi, Mr. Weasley," She said, smiling at him. Though she was in a house that was headquarters for Dumbledore's anti-Voldemort movement, and in a room chuck-full of his loyal, faithful followers, Mira knew where her alliance lay, and it was with Voldemort. _However,_ she reasoned to herself, _when in Rome, do as the Romans do. _

"Please dear, call me Arthur! Can't imagine the look on Foster's face if he knew his daughter was calling his best friend 'Mr.'!" Arthur chuckled, clasping Mira warmly on the shoulder. He led her over to the couch, where Remus and two others were sitting, chatting animatedly. "Mira, this is Tonks." Arthur said, indicating a girl with ripped levis, a dark purple shirt, and short, spiky hair that matched the color of her shirt.

"Hi." Mira said, hoping that Tonks lived in the house as well; she might be able to borrow some decent clothes throughout her stay here.

"And I'm Charlie." The guy next to her said. He had red hair, as vibrant as she knew Ron and Ginny's to be, and a spray of freckles across his face. His eyes were a deep blue, accented with a heart-stopping smile. He wore khaki shorts, and a black shirt with a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes emblem embroidered on it and light green converse sneakers. Mira was just noticing his muscular arms when she remembered she was supposed to speak.

"Hey. I'm Mira." She said, smiling dazzlingly at Charlie. If nothing else, at least she would get to see more of him while she was here.

Charlie smiled back at her. "Well, the kids will be home soon, how about we have a nice cocktail before dinner?" Mr. Weasley suggested, rubbing his hands together.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley cried, her hands on her hips. "Mira is only a child!"

Arthur chuckled. "Come now Molly, I think Foster would've been disappointed! He always did think Mira older then she is, didn't he? And didn't he always say that alcohol quickens the wits?" Mira had no idea just how all these freaks knew her parents, and truthfully, at the moment, she didn't care. Her concerns at this point were all aimed around Dumbledore. She had a sinking feeling, though, that her talk with the aging murderer was about to be seriously delayed, and she had learned long ago to trust her feelings.

'Freakadinks', her mother would call them. "The fact of the matter is, dear, that you can't ever be sure that you're wrong. Best go with what you feel." So Mira had taken her mother's advice to heart, and surrendered to the fact that she would be staying here, in a house chuck full of Dumbledore-lovers.

"Mira, come sit down." Charlie said to her, shaking her out of her thoughts. Giving another smile,

Mira plopped down next to Charlie, as close as she could without appearing too obvious, yet not far enough away to allow a large space between them.

"I hear you're starting Hogwarts this year, are you excited?" Charlie asked her, turning so they were facing each other.

"Well, it'll be nice to get out of the Malfoy's house…I don't really need school, but I'm up for anything different, you know." Mira said, staring into Charlie's face.

Charlie nodded, grinning. "You won't hate it, I promise. Gryffindor is great."

Mira nodded, but squinted in confusion. "Oh, I'm going to be in Slytherin." She said, suddenly remembering what Remus had said in the graveyard. Charlie looked over to Remus, who was on her other side, Tonks having left the room with Arthur to get drinks. Remus said nothing, only shrugged.

"What about you?" Mira said, changing the subject to something that actually made sense. "What do you do?" Charlie began to talk passionately about the Dragon's he worked with in Romania, and how much he loved his job.

Mira was so lost in his eyes and taking in every word he said she didn't realize that she had scooted closer to him. Remembering herself when their hips touched, Mira shook her head slightly, to throw off the daze this stunning Weasley had her in, and scooted back.

"Oh, I don't mind." Charlie said, placing his hand on her leg. "The other's are sick of hearing about work." He shrugged.

"How is that possible?" Mira asked, grinning. She was fascinated with Charlie. _Charlie's job_, she corrected herself, _Not Charlie_. Her body, on the other hand, told her to shove it. She was intrigued by Charlie and she knew it, though a small thought of Draco leaked through from the back of her mind. "Oh yeah?" Mira said to herself, cursing her brain for bringing up Draco just when she was moving in on this gorgeous guy before her. "Bet he's fucking Pansy senseless." Satisfied that her answer would turn out to be correct, as her feelings told her, Mira went back to Charlie.

_Hmmm…Dumbledore, take your time_.


	13. Skeletons In The Closet

Arthur returned with Tonks, the two carrying trays of crystal glasses filled with an amber liquid. "Your father always did favor scotch, Mira, I hope that's okay with you?" Mr. Weasley said with a grin. Mira nodded, taking the glass Tonks handed her.

"So, Mira, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting on the smaller couch across from where Remus, Mira, and Charlie were seated, "How has your summer been?"

Mira looked down in her lap. Mrs. Weasley had meant it as a kind question, she was sure, but how was she supposed to answer? _Let's see, my parents die because of Dumbledore, the guy I'm in love with fucks the biggest cow I know, and I cut my wrist so deep it bled for two days straight…_

"Mum, you can't just ask her something like that." Charlie said defensively from Mira's side. Mira looked gratefully to him, only to find him staring vibrantly back at her.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean--" Mrs. Weasley began.

"It's okay." Mira assured her. "So far, it's been kind of uncomfortable…I know the Malfoy's mean well, and Lucius has certainly been generous, but I just miss, you know, _my_ house, the way things used to be." Mira was stunned. It was the first time that she could talk about the past, even if it was just in passing like this, without breaking down and needing the razor. She had this sneaking suspicion that the red-headed man next to her had something to do with it.

"I expect it would be, Mira. You must understand that your parents did trust the Malfoys, even if they did work against their side." Mr. Weasley said, bringing the scotch glass to his lips.

Mira laughed. "Worked against their side? Arthur, surely you've one too many drinks? My parents were spies." When everybody in the room nodded, Mira clicked her tongue impatiently and clarified, "For Voldemort. They were on his side, they were Death Eaters."

"Ah," Said Mr. Weasley, "I thought we might run into this problem. Mira, it is time for the truth."

Mira stood, clearly thinking she was being wrong footed. "Come on Arthur, the truth? I've known the truth! My parents would never lie to me, not about something like this."

Arthur was standing now, and Molly stood to join him. "Dear, parents will do many things to protect their children," She began, but Mira cut her off.

"Oh, like lying to me my entire life? Look, we've been to Death Eater meetings, I'm next in line to join them!" Mira cried.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's jaws dropped. "What?" Charlie said from next to her, also jumping up. He stood close to her, almost protectively.

"This is why Dumbledore wanted her here right now." Molly told the group at large, nodding her head knowingly. "He must've known Mira was close to losing herself in You-Know-Who's ranks. Come dear, you don't have to hear anymore or know anything else until tomorrow. How does bed sound?"

"Molly, pushing this away is not going to make it easier for her to accept! She has been lied to by everybody around her, including us! She has to know!" Arthur protested.

_This is fucking ridiculous_, Mira thought. _These people are psychotic. I need to get back to Draco_. No sooner had the thoughts of Draco entered her mind then Charlie put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Mira," He said, softly, "You need to know the truth." At Charlie's caring, soft tone, at his blue eyes looking so deeply into her vivid green ones, Mira's mind went numb. She nodded, and allowed him to pull her gently back to the couch with him.

Arthur started first. "Your parents, Mira, were at school with Molly and I. Your father, notably, was in Gryffindor. Prefect, top of our class, Head Boy in seventh year…he had a bright, brilliant future. There were many of us rooting him on for the Minister position, you know."

Mira went to stand up again, to tell Mr. Weasley how utterly mistaken he was. Foster, for one, was a Slytherin, just like her mother, and had most certainly _not_ been hankering for the Minister position. But Charlie's arms were still around her, and his hold became tighter as she strained against his muscular arms.

"No," He whispered in her ear, "Just wait." Mira all but melted at his strong, firm voice so close to her.

"Then, in fifth year, when he was a Prefect, he became quite close with another Prefect. From Slytherin, a little blonde beauty named Natasha. Oh, did those two have good times together!" Arthur chuckled at his memories, slowly sipping at his glass. After a moment of complete, stiff silence, his wife nudged him in the ribs. "Yes, well, you see when your mother's parents pulled her from school over Christmas, she came back to Foster with….distressing news."

Here, Mr. Weasley paused to down the rest of his scotch. "She told him how her parents were really Death Eaters, and her family had been Dark wizards for generations, and how after this year at Hogwarts her parents were planning on taking her out of school, to bring her into the innermost circle of You-Know-Who's followers."

Mira was confused, and angry. Here, these people who ran with the man who had brutally murdered her parents, were now telling her that everything she had ever known, from her father's school life and ambitions to her mother's hair color, had been a lie.

"Foster, being the loyal Gryffindor he was, urged her to go to Dumbledore. Finally, with the promise that Foster could get her away from her parents, she went to Dumbledore. She worried she was being weak, for as you know, Slytherin is a house where ambition, dominance, and cold nerve are necessities for acceptance, and your mother, Mira, carried those traits at full length." Mr. Weasley paused again, and took another glass of scotch from the tray he had enchanted to hover alongside the arm of the couch. He seemed to think that continuing with the story, only pausing to allow more alcohol into his system, and not allowing much time for Mira to gather her rampant thoughts and ask the hundreds of questions spilling out of her brain, was the best course.

Hurriedly, he set the glass, now almost empty, back on the tray and rubbed his hands together. "Your mother hated the Dark Arts, Mira. Though she was in Slytherin, and though she had been brought up that way, she never liked it. She turned spy for Dumbledore, against her family, against the Death Eaters, against You-Know-Who. For two years she carried this on, until she and Foster left school, then married. He was brought in as a spy also."

Mira was shaking with confusion. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." She said flatly to Mr. Weasley, catching Charlie's hold off guard and jumping from the couch, prepared to claw her way out of the room, anything to get away from these people who told naught but nonsense and lies.

The others all stood, and Mira heard faintly behind her as she shut the door on her way out Charlie saying "I'll go. She needs someone her own age."

She didn't know this house, didn't know which doors led where and what stairs would take her down what hallways, but she walked, almost running, only caring about putting some kind of distance between herself and those people.

She heard Charlie's hurrying footsteps behind her. She faintly felt him take her hand in his, and say "Come on, let's go talk." But Mira was sick of talking. _Too much talking takes away from the moment_, her father had always said.

"Mira." Charlie stopped her from walking, and turned her around to face him. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his gorgeous blue eyes, his face creased in worry. She had never seen a guy look at her like that.

"Charlie those people they were talking about, they aren't, weren't, my parents! I don't think you have the right girl." She said, her stomach sick.

Charlie sighed, then lifted her chin to his eyes with his hand. "Oh, you're the one all right." He said softly, staring into her face.


	14. By The Moonlight

Charlie led Mira around to the back of the house, through a screen door and out to an indoor courtyard. Plants of various sizes and types overwhelmed the yard, the cobblestone path covered in knot grasses of dark green. There was an enchanted light coming from the roof, and Mira looked up to see that it was sheer glass, and allowed the starlight and moonlight to filter in.

Charlie took her to a wooden bench next to an empty fountain that was being overrun with roses and daisies. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, then Charlie turned to her, running his finger gently along her arm. "Why do you do it?" He asked.

Mira looked up at him. "Do what?" She asked, though she knew exactly what the red-head boy was talking about. She realized he was tracing on her arm the thin white lines. "How do you know?" She asked, not wanting to pull her arm away; Charlie's touch felt amazing on her skin.

"I found you, on the road. I'm the one who brought you back here...I'm the one who cleaned you up. This one," He said, turning Mira's arm around to reveal a knotted scar over the vein in her wrist, "Gave me the most trouble. It was still bleeding."

Mira looked away from Charlie's eyes. She had never been ashamed of her cuts before, had in fact anticipated the look on Draco's face when he noticed a new one, but she found herself wishing she had a chance at concealing them from Charlie.

"Is it because of your parents?" Charlie asked, brushing his hand gently down her arm.

Mira shook her head sadly. "No….no, it's for a reason much stupider than that." Mira stood from the bench, not wanting to remember or think about Draco. Here she was, in a romantic, moon-lit courtyard with a caring, handsome man, and again Draco had to pop into her already fragile mind.

"It's okay, Mira. Do you understand that? It's okay to be angry, to cry and even to hurt yourself. Being human isn't the easieast thing, you know." Charlie followed her, and noticed silent tears streaming down Mira's face. He pulled her quickly into his arms. This girl had been without love and affection for too long.

He only hoped he could change that before she did something drastic, for as Dumbledore had told him, drastic to Mira was disastrous to everybody else.

---

Mira spent exactly two hours and thirty-seven minutes in Charlie's arms. She remembered every word he said to her, every soft touch. Charlie was the man she had never known, but had always wished for. Even Draco, was out shadowed, at least for now, by Charlie's compassion, his twinkling eyes, and his obvious attraction for her.

They walked back to the house, Charlie lacing their hands together. "Mira, has anybody told you how beautiful you are?" Charlie suddenly asked her, stopping and staring at her profile.

Even in the semi-darkness, Mira's eyes glowed a vibrant green. Her midnight black hair was like silk to touch, hanging down past her chin and lightly brushing her prominent collar bone. She had a small spray of freckles across her nose, and her body, feminine in its own right, fit perfectly into that tight-fitting tank top and the blue track pants she wore hung off her hips, revealing her smooth, pale skin. As Charlie continued to look at her, she blushed. His eyes took her in in appreciation, not in ownership, like Draco's did.

"Charlie, stop! You're making me self-conscious." Mira said, laughing.

Charlie smiled at her. "Can't help it. Beautiful girl," he gestured to Mira, "beautiful night," he gestured to the sky above them, the glass roof so clear it looked as if it weren't there. Charlie grinned at her, and Mira's heart melted.

Mira felt herself being pulled to him with a tenderness she had never felt before, by any human being. Charlie was looking at her like she was some sacred being, so beautiful and precious that her dared not blink so as not to miss nothing. He gently pushed her hair behind her ears, never breaking his stare with her beautiful jade eyes. Cupping her cheek softly, Charlie brought his mouth, warm and lusting, to Mira's appetizing, full lips.

It was unlike anything Mira had ever felt. Charlie kissed her with such warmth, with power and tenor, that she knew she would never be kissed the same way again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing them closer. She desperately parted her lips, slipping her tongue through, blissfully demanding entrance into this man's mouth.

Charlie's hands found their way to the small of her back, and up her tank top. Mira held her breath in anticipation. She never knew that kissing somebody that wasn't Draco could be so, well, _wonderful._ Charlie stroked her back, brushing his long fingers up Mira's spine, and tickling them across her shoulders, causing her to shiver with pleasure and electricity.

She moved her lips from Charlie's to his neck, nibbling and suckling ever so lightly down his neck, to the top of his collar bone. Stiffening her tongue, she caressed her wet tongue back across his Adam's apple, Charlie's squeezing against her in convulsions of desire. Smiling to herself, she pulled away from him, and looked up into his eyes.

"You are amazing." He said gruffly, kissing her forehead.

Mira smiled widely, looking up with fascination into his blue eyes. "That was amazing." Mira said fervently, hugging herself to him, laying her head against Charlie's toned chest. She could feel him nod in vigorous agreement, and for the first time she could remember, Mira pictured herself with another man.

**I just think that Mira deserves to have somebody treat her right for a change, don't you? **


	15. Harry Hater

Charlie and Mira walked back to the house. There were shouts of welcome drifting down to them from the upstairs, and Charlie looked sideways at her. "I think they're home…are you ready to meet them?"

Mira looked apprehensive. She would soon be meeting Harry. Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The reason she was even in this whole goddamn mess. She took a breath, and nodded. "Yes…sweets with the sour, I suppose." She said grimly.

Charlie grinned faintly, and lightly dropped her hand, gesturing for her to go up the stairs first.

Mira did so, and her stomach pulsed with nervousness. They approached the door to the sitting room Mira had drank her scotch in, and she opened the door.

Nothing could've prepared her for what she was about to see.

---

It was truly amazing how Draco Malfoy could turn a faded, molding couch into his throne. He had, since his earliest years, possessed a certain aura that simply demanded admiration and respect for the power he held within his blood. He had expected Mira to be shocked to see him here, at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, but she had, as she often did, far exceeded his expectations. The girl went, as they say, completely psycho.

"Draco fucking Malfoy! Just what in the _hell_do you think you're doing here?" She shrieked, dragging Charlie Weasley behind her. Upon seeing his black-haired beauty's hand firmly clasped in the red-headed dragon lover's, Draco stood up from the couch.

"I suggest you, Mira, be quiet and keep your hands to yourself." Draco wrenched Mira's hands from Charlie's and glared at the Weasley who dared impose on his prize.

Mira was glowering, but in confusion, as she often had been doing since the day they buried Foster and Natasha...

_*Flashback*_

The air was cool, the weather a bit damp and musty, as most English summer days were. The assembled crowd were dressed in black and dark green, the custom for followers of Voldemort.

Mira, in a black dress with a green scarf tied around her delicate throat sat, silently, beside Lucius. Draco was on her other side, Pansy next to him, looking extremely bored.

As Natasha and Foster were both students at Hogwarts under the reign of Dumbledore, the Headmaster conducted the service. Draco, remembering his meeting with Albus not three days ago, mentally acknowledged the old man, dressed in navy blue robes.

Draco remembered that he would be meeting with Dumbledore again next week, and promised himself he would tell Mira everything. She did, after all, have a right to know, and he could even justify that it was essential to the entire plan that she understand what was going on. _Not yet_, he reasoned to himself, _just a bit longer_…when Mira was ready.

He was worried about her. Lately, he had found empty packs of cigarettes in her bedroom, and under her bed were tall bottles of vodka and other liquors, some completely consumed, others full and waiting for her to drown herself in. And yesterday, just yesterday, he had walked in on her massacring her right arm with a small, sharp razor. The cuts, thankfully, were few, and not too deep. He had cleaned them with a wave of his wand, and confiscated the razor from her. He still had yet to tell her how he had grieved over that, how he knew that he, Draco, was part of the reason she couldn't take the screaming inside of her anymore, and instead elected to turn a deaf ear to the all the noisy pain and etch her misery into her skin…

_*End Flashback*_

"Hello!" Mira screamed, pushing him in the shoulder. Draco snapped out of his thoughts, blinking several times before he was able to see her face contorted in anger clearly again.

"Dear, there is much to explain….come, meet this lot first." Mrs. Weasley said carefully from Mira's side. Mira was grabbed on either side by Charlie and Molly, who led her to the couch where she had sat earlier that evening.

Mira's startling green eyes fell first upon Hermione, her brown hair brushed back into a loose bun. Delicate walnut tendrils fell lightly around her sun-tanned face, which was free from heavy makeup, but the girl scarcely needed any. Her warm, honey-colored eyes were framed with thick black lashes and perfectly arched eyebrows. Her eyes traveled downwards, across Hermione's smooth, defined neck, past her slightly protuberant collar bone, and paused shortly at this beautiful girl's low cut tank top, considering the voluptuous breasts evident from the cleavage peaking out of Hermione's shirt of choice.

Looking back to Hermione's vibrant face, Mira noticed Hermione's lips were full and glossy, tinged pink and delicious looking.

Hermione held out her hand to Mira, and smiled brightly. "I'm Hermione. A pleasure, Mira." Hermione said, her fingers lingering in Mira's hand longer then necessary. Mira smiled faintly back, her thoughts still focused on her shiny lips.

"I'm Ron." A tall, sort of gangly red-head boy sitting next to Hermione said, also smiling and holding out his hand. Mira reluctantly let go of Hermione's soft, warm hand, and took Ron's outstretched shake.

"And I'm Harry." Mira turned to him. Harry. Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, the conqueror of Mira's master, the one who had not once, or twice, or even thrice defied the Dark Lord, but the boy of only sixteen who had escaped with his life four times now. Mira felt nothing but hate radiating from her soul. If it hadn't been for this, this _Harry_, her parents would still be alive and she with them, in her own house, living her own life.

She wouldn't, she noted, be wrapped up in this psychotic mess, wondering why in the hell Draco Malfoy, the spokesperson for mudblood haters, was in this old, disturbing house, which just happened to be the headquarters of Voldemort's most noted enemy, that absolute fool Dumbledore.

As Mira pasted her fakest, most cynical smile on her lips, and took in his emerald green eyes and messy mop of black hair, she knew for sure, now, that her alliance was with Voldemort, and she didn't care, not one fucking bit, who knew it.

She was a Harry hater.


	16. Lust

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of sexual situations between underage females. Don't like, don't read. As I said in the beginning of this fic, this was the first fic I ever wrote, thus this is the first fslash I ever wrote. Personally I don't think it's too shabby, but I definitely have improved. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Now that's done with, I expect you would like to hear why Mr. Malfoy is here?" Molly said brightly, beaming at Mira.

Mira snorted. "Only slightly, please." She said, not sorry at her tone. She was confused and hurt. Why the hell was Draco here, why the hell was she here, and why the hell did she want to kiss Hermione? _Okay, more than kiss…_ Mira thought, her green eyes straying back to Hermione's low cut shirt. She'd never really entertained sexual ideas about girls before, but then she had hardly been around any her own age, aside from Pansy.

Draco, who had been standing behind the group watching Mira meet the dream team, now spoke up. "I'm a spy for the Order. Simply put, my dear, I want Voldemort dead." He said flatly, his gray eyes showing no emotion, but contracting with what Mira recognized to be absolute seriousness.

Mira shook her head, almost laughing. Here she was, in the middle of Dumbledore's fucking Order of the Phoenix headquarters, and Draco Malfoy, who was in line after her to become the next Death Eater of Voldemort's circle, was telling her that he had suddenly turned noble and wanted the Dark Lord dead.

"Whatever you hear in this room is true. I'm sorry dear, I know this must come as a shock, but you must believe us." Molly said, patting Mira on the back, while Mira sputtered incoherently.

---

From the other side of the room, Hermione watched Mira intently. She was unique, even sexy. Mira's green eyes sparkled, and her black hair accentuated her heart shaped face.

Ron nudged her, and Hermione felt annoyed. She hadn't yet told her friends about her attraction to girls, which she had acquired over the summer.

Her parent's friends from Ireland had come to holiday with them during the warm months that England had to offer, and their daughter, Paula, had raised in her a pulsing addiction to feminine taste.

Even Ginny, who Hermione had almost no secrets from, didn't know Hermione's attraction to both men and women. Ginny herself was somebody Hermione found to be very attractive, though she had yet to devise a plan to seduce her best friend's little sister.

The look of vulnerability on Mira's face, the sadness and confusion, was more than Hermione could take. Hermione knew how it felt to be alone, in this room especially, surrounded by those who claimed to be your friends. Who knew how Molly and Arthur and Ron and Harry would act when they found out she was bisexual? The brown-haired girl stood, her shiny hair bouncing with her. She crossed from the couch to where Mrs. Weasley, Draco, Molly, and Charlie were all standing.

"C'mon Mira. That's enough for one day." Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a meaningful look. Molly sighed, and nodded. Hermione grabbed Mira's hand and led her out of the room, away from Draco and Charlie.

"Uh, thanks. I couldn't stand being in the room for a minute longer." Mira said.

Hermione smiled at her. "I know what you mean. Anyway, here we are." Hermione had led Mira into the room she shared with Ginny. "This is where you'll be sleeping." Hermione said, dropping Mira's hand.

"But….there's only two beds." Mira noted, looking around at the two single beds against either side of the wall.

Hermione smirked. "You'll have to sleep with me."

Hermione was coming closer to Mira, _so_ close. Every perfectly plucked hair of eyebrow was in clear view, and Hermione's vividly brown eyes glowed a spectrum of golden colors.

"Mira…." Hermione whispered, her voice intoxicating, touching Mira's cheek.

Mira's eyes fluttered shut and she leaned her face into Hermione's hands. Hermione stepped even closer to Mira, her warm breath soft on Mira's neck.

Very soon, Hermione decided this was going to much too slow. Doing something she found that Paula had particularly enjoyed, Hermione slowly licked Mira's neck, before closing her mouth around the tender flesh there and sucking, lightly at first, finally closing her lips and biting hard on Mira's neck. Mira moaned, lost in a world of pleasure, for more.

Hermione unclamped her teeth, and trailed her tongue up Mira's neck, across her lips, pausing there to savor the slight cherry taste. Feeling Mira's pulse in her neck quicken, Hermione moved her mouth up to Mira's ear, inserting the tip of her tongue in and around the maleable skin there.

Mira gasped, and tilted her head to the side, to give Hermione's wet, wandering tongue deeper access. Mira's hands needed to grasp something, and found their way to the front of Hermione's tight shirt. Her fingertips felt the firmness of Hermione's stomach through the tight shirt, and Mira could just see the outline of the lacy bra that cupped Hermione's abundant endowment, but Mira hesitated slightly, wondering if Hermione would permit her.

"Touch me, Mira." Hermione said breathily, standing a little back and taking Mira's hand in her own, and rubbing her fingers over her lower stomach.

Mira bit her lip indulgently and reached under Hermione's shirt, steadily inching her way towards those pert, full breasts, imagining the taste of what lay beneath Hermione's lacy bra.

Suddenly, Hermione grabbed Mira's head and forced her pillowy lips into her mouth. Mira, who had never kissed a girl before, enjoyed it more than she thought she would. It was different than kissing Draco and Charlie, more soft somehow, but just as enjoyable.

Suckling on Hermione's lower lip, Mira pushed the girl back onto the closest bed, laying on top of her, the pressure deepening the kiss. Hermione pulled Mira closer to her, ravaging her lips with her own. Mira's tongue suddenly appeared, begging entrance into Hermione's supple mouth. Hermione gladly complied, and softly nibbled Mira's top lip, letting the girl know she wished her to go father.

The kissing was fantastic, and Hermione had never tasted anything as delicious as Mira. However, soon, their bodies wanted more, the two girls pressed tightly together pooled with lust and begged for relief. Within seconds, both girls had stripped the other down to her bra and underwear.

Mira stood back, admiring Hermione's lingerie-clad form. Hermione moved in for another exhausting kiss when the door behind them swung open, and a figure appeared, their brow lifted in seeing the two girls pressed together in their underwear.


	17. Term, Gryffindor, and Mr Potter

Ginny tossed her red hair over her shoulder. "Feeling at home?" She said, smiling at the two girls.

Hermione grinned back. "Just trying to make our guest feel comfortable." She said, shrugging and placing her palms around Mira's hips.

Ginny walked past the two girls, and sat on her bed. "So tell me Hermione, am I ever going to be invited to these nighttime trysts?" Hermione nodded to Mira, who stepped out of her hold, and began to dress again in the pajamas she had borrowed from Hermione.

"I thought you were into Harry?" Hermione said breezily, walking over to her closet and searching for something to wear. Her plans for sleeping with Mira tonight would have to be put on hold. Mira was a pretty prize, and for once Hermione found herself wanting more than just the occasional rendezvous with her.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione slipped a long nightgown over her head. "Of course I'm into him, but who says I can't have some fun? Besides, between you and me, I don't think Harry knows what a girl wants." Ginny answered, flipping her gorgeous mane of red hair over her shoulder again.

Mira nodded in agreement. Ginny was very pretty, and there was definitely a physical attraction there, but it wasn't the same pulling feeling she felt towards Hermione, and Mira had a small feeling that Hermione felt the same. Hermione climbed onto her bed, and motioned for Mira to sit next to her.

"Well, Gin, next week everything will change." Hermione said, shrugging.

Mira turned her head. "Why? What's so special about next week?" Mira asked.

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you? A week from today is September first."

Mira nodded, confused. "So?"

Ginny giggled. "It's the beginning of term. We're going to Hogwarts."

"All my stuff is at the Malfoy's, though." Mira said, dreading the thought of going back to that house, even if for a few minutes.

"I've brought it."

Two men appeared in the doorway, Draco Malfoy appearing as stately as ever, and Remus behind him. Draco set down a small trunk and leaned it against the wall.

"Mira, could I speak to you please?" Remus said, stepping forward as Draco entered the room.

Ginny and Hermione perked up, excited that they might hear some useful news, as Molly had, as she did the previous summer, kept their ears as closed as possible to anything of importance dealing with Voldemort.

"_Alone_, if you please." Remus said reprovingly, glaring at the other two girls.

"And while they're gallivanting about, I'd like to speak to the other females of the room." Draco said, as Mira passed him to step into the hall with Remus.

Remus pushed the door shut behind Mira and turned to look at her. Without further ado, he sped into a speech Mira was sure he had rehearsed. "Next week, you're going to Hogwarts. Dumbledore won't make it back before then….he will see you at the school. Mira, you must, absolutely must, make sure the Sorting Hat puts you into Gryffindor. The fate of our plans rest on it." Remus's eyes glowed in the dim lighting of the hall, his orbs rimmed with an icy blue color.

"What the hell is all this Gryffindor shit?" Mira cried. "I'm a Slytherin, Remus, from the fucking color of my eyes to the vileness of my soul, you know that." Mira folded her arms over her chest.

Remus clasped his hands together and sighed. "I see we are going to get nowhere tonight. I will leave you with this. Your mother and your father would have wanted it." Remus touched Mira's shoulder and bent down to stare into her eyes. "And whatever you hear at school, no matter what you hear, your parents were honest and good people, and they protected those who could not protect themselves. That gained them many enemies Mira, enemies that I fear shall be passed onto you. Prepare yourself well, in school."

Mira snorted. "Please Remus, I scored elven OWLs, I hardly think that needs improvement."

Remus shook his head. "I did not mean academically, for you are well ready in that area. Hogwarts will be the undoing of it all, or, if you so wish, the glue that holds everything together." Remus nodded to her, then walked away down the hall.

Mira rolled her eyes and turned the doorknob to enter the room again. Draco looked back to her, then curtly nodded at Ginny and Hermione, who were still sitting separately on their beds.

"Evening, ladies." He said in farewell. He grabbed Mira's arm and pulled her back into the hall. As he shut the door quickly, he whispered urgently to her, "Many things will change when we reach the school, love. I will have to...resume certain activities that I deem below me, but for the benefit of the Order and our plans, it is for the best."

Mira watched Draco skeptically. "Pansy, I am very sorry to say, is a necessity." Draco continued, still whispering. "And as much as I want you with me, Mira, you have to get into Gryffindor. That is where you will be safest."

_Okay, everybody's lost their fucking minds._ Mira decided, regarding Draco with a delicacy she usually reserved for Narcissa's ramblings and criticisms.

"Next week, you and I will appear at Kings' Cross, in the company of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy."

Mira held in the groan she wanted to utter, realizing that she would be in the Slytherin section of the train, and not have to be near Harry. The lesser of two evils, she supposed.

"Once we get to the school, you will be the first to be sorted. Dumbledore will call you up, you'll sit on the stool, and the Hat will choose your House. You are predispositioned to be in Gryffindor, and you would do well to follow your fate."

Mira clicked her tongue. "Enough with this Gryffindor nonsense. I want to be in Slytherin, I _am _a Slytherin."

Draco sighed. "Your mother and father wanted you to be in Gryffindor. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Draco said, suddenly cold.

Mira nodded. "Of course it does, but my parents were in Slytherin, so why the hell does Gryffindor even matter?"

Draco rubbed his temples. "I'm not the person to tell you. Dumbledore will let you know. I've got to get some sleep, this year is going to be hell, even if you are coming to Hogwarts." Draco kissed Mira's lips, oblivious to the fact that Mira's sweet mouth had touched two others tonight.

Mira cursed herself. Here she was, in the freaking loony bin, with a bunch of psycho's telling her that if she didn't get into Gryffindor, all would be lost. "Whatever." She said aloud, throwing her hands up.

"Mira?" A voice behind her said. Mira's skin on the back of her neck prickled.

The hair on her arms stood on end, and her pulse raced with electricity. Clenching her fists, Mira slowly turned around. "Mr. Potter." She said through tight lips.

"Can I talk to you?" Harry Potter said, his moppy black hair in his eyes, his face pale


	18. Secrets and Goodbyes

Draco squeezed Mira's arm, glanced dangerously at Harry, and then walked off down the hall.

Mira stared at Harry, waiting for him to speak. What was wrong with this kid? Everybody with proper vision could see that she hated him. The seething dislike that radiated from her was aimed directly at him, and even those in the sitting room felt the heat from the glare she stared at Harry.

"Mira, I really need to tell you-" Harry began, but Mira cut him off.

"Look Harry, I don't know where in the hell I am, and I don't really know why the hell I've been brought here. In seven days I'm going to Hogwarts to watch my boyfriend, Draco, suck Parkinson's face. I'm going to have no friends, and nobody to watch out for me." Mira stopped, startled that she had spilled this much information to somebody she claimed to hate.

"You'll have friends, Mira, you're Gryffindor's heir!" Harry said.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Look, whatever. What's so pressing that you had to wait to talk to me alone?" Mira asked, sizing up Harry.

"I actually wondered if you….erm, well if you had ever met, you know, Sirius."

Mira's eyes widened at this question. "Of course not, I've been working for Voldemort, remember?"

Harry returned her look. "Voldemort? No Dark Lord, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Mira shook her head. "Please. Only beings who let fear of a stupid name like that affect them bother with that bullshit. I'm the next Death Eater, you know, which makes me wonder why you haven't all tortured me and dragged information from me."

Harry was the one staring now. "Yeah, sure you're a Death Eater….but if you have been to his meetings, you must know Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Mira nodded. "Yeah, sure. Bellatrix is Voldemort's lapdog and resident whore, and you probably already know she's Narcissa's sister, and she's Pansy's cousin once removed or some shit like that. That family just breeds bitches."

"She killed Sirius." Harry said, wondering aloud if Mira knew this or not.

Mira shook her head, sighing. "I swear, I really get tired of explaining something this simple to the people who everybody is either deathly afraid of, or idolizes…First off, Black isn't _dead_, he's just not _here_. Bellatrix's curse caused him to fall through the Archway. Falling through the Archway does just the opposite of causing death, on the contrary it _gives_ life. Or, I should say, preserves it." Suddenly, Mira felt exhausted. "Look Harry, I know not having Sirius around is hard, but I've lost my parents too, and you just have to find ways to cope with it."

Harry nodded. "What are your ways, Mira?" Harry knew that Natasha and Foster would have raised their daughter too prude to do anything drastic or dark to ease pain, not like him, who always needed a high, whether it be the easily accessible from any body above fourth year powdered crack, or his drug of choice weed, or a simple pack of cigarettes. Ron and Hermione would, literally, shit a brick if they knew of his distractions, but he'd done an expert job of hiding them thus far.

"Can I see your wand, Harry?" Mira asked, noticing the long stick shoved in the waistband of Harry's baggy jeans. Harry handed her his wand. She tapped her left arm, and then her right. Like spiders spinning webs, like ice skates along the surface of a frozen pond, Mira's arms were weaved in crisscrosses and designs of scars and cuts, as if she had just been attacked with knives.

"This, Harry Potter," She said, turning over her left arm so he could see the mutilated vein on her wrist, "is my way."

She tapped her arms again, and the cuts vanished. She gave a wave of his wand and a small crystal decanter appeared, full of a clear liquid. "And, of course, liquor helps me on the path to forgetting."

Mira handed Harry his wand, uncorked the decanter, and poured all of its contents into her mouth, gave a huge swallow, and grinned. "Night." She said, turning into the bedroom.

---

Harry left the hallway. He knew Mira hated him, if he were in her position, he would hate himself. In fact, knowing all he did about the Dumbledore girl, he was slightly surprised she hadn't jumped his ass when she first saw him.

"No," Said Remus, when Harry confided this in him, after Mira had left the room with Hermione, "That's not Mira's way. Mira is sneaky, calculating, clever and strong. If she does hate you still when you get to Hogwarts, just watch your back."

Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel comforted, but Remus had a point. Mira was different. She was, of course, brash and would kick your ass as soon as look at you if she thought you were looking at her first, but where it counted, where her parents' death was concerned, Mira would plot her revenge carefully.

Harry remembered how the day before Mira came, Dumbledore had called him and Draco into the basement kitchen of Number 12. Sitting down across from the old man, oddly dressed in a muggle coat but his purple wizards robes visible beneath it, he told the boys he expected Mira here.

"Charlie will bring her here, and I must ask you two to make sure she stays here until term. I want you, Mr. Malfoy, to take her on the train with you, and get her to Hogwarts so that she can be Sorted." Draco nodded, and Dumbledore dismissed him.

As Draco left the kitchen, Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "I wonder Harry, if you could please tell me everything you know of Mira?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, she's Foster's daughter, and from the pictures Snape brought she's got black hair and green eyes. Everybody's saying she's Gryffindor's heir."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully, entwining his fingers and resting his chin on his knuckles. "Mira does not know the truth, Harry, and neither, I fear, do you. However, one thing you both have in mind, though it is aimed at different parties. Mira has been lied and cheated her whole life of the truth Harry, as have you. Revenge for loved ones' deaths is something that keeps the two of you alive, and able to deal with the agonizing minutes that you are without your families. Revenge, Harry, is the worst kind of greed."

"Mira's parents, Natasha and Foster, were both bright students at Hogwarts. Foster was a Gryffindor prefect, and Head Boy. Natasha was his Slytherin opposite. The two forged a love, a connection that the Slytherins--and Natasha's family--did not agree with. Natasha's parents were among the first circle of Death Eaters. After this information had been disclosed to her, she rushed back to Hogwarts to seek Foster's help.

Now, Foster's family was very supportive of the Ministry in those days, as Foster's father was head of the International Magical Cooperation Department, and his mother worked as a Healer in St. Mungo's. I am Natasha's uncle."

Harry looked up, confused. "That's impossible! Sir, Natasha's family were all dark wizards!"

Dumbledore nodded ruefully. "Do you remember me telling you, Harry, that it is our choices that make us who we are? Now please, I must get this over with tonight."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again furiously.

Dumbledore nodded his thanks, his blue eyes twinkling. "Natasha and Foster were from very, very different backgrounds, as are you and Mira. However, you and Mira have one thing in common, Harry, and it is of the most importance."

Harry raised his eyebrows, waiting.

"Only you, Mr. Potter, have the power to kill Voldemort. And only Mira can teach you that power."

---

Mira slept in Hermione's bed that night. Hermione turned over to face her, wondering if Mira was still awake.

"I'm up." Mira whispered, grinning.

Hermione smiled back, and kissed Mira on the forehead. "You're beautiful, you know." Hermione whispered.

Mira smiled again, and leaned in to give Hermione a small kiss on the lips for the compliment. As the two girls pulled away from each other, Hermione asked if Mira was scared to go to Hogwarts.

Mira shrugged. "Not scared, just….apprehensive. I don't know anybody but you lot, and I'm going to be in Slytherin, with Draco, and he doesn't give a shit about me, so I'm going to be all alone."

Hermione shook her head. "Mira, you still don't get it, do you? You are a Gryffindor. Your mother was in Slytherin, my love, but you will be in Gryffindor."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Hermione, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not Gryffindor's type."

Hermione sighed. "You'll find out soon enough, I expect. Now let's get some sleep, it's going to be a long week." Hermione gave Mira another kiss, and turned over.

--

The next week went by slowly. Mira spent her days with Charlie, and her nights in Hermione's bed. Hermione was a fantastic lover, a clever and keen vixen who knew exactly what buttons to press and how long to press them for. Charlie, on the other hand, was possibly the sweetest guy Mira had ever known, though nothing more than the occasional kiss ever happened with him.

Finally it was the eve before the journey to Hogwarts, and Hermione and Mira laid down to bed together, though this evening neither girl touched the other.

Mira awoke the next day by Hermione shaking her shoulder. "We've got to get moving, if you don't hurry we're going to miss the train." Mira groaned and rolled reluctantly from the warmth of Hermione's bed.

Mira showered and dressed quickly, applying her makeup and ratting her hair at top speed. Half an hour later, Mira followed the Ginny down the stairs, into the front room of the house, where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Remus, Molly and Tonks were standing. Mira suddenly realized who was missing.

"Where's Charlie?" She asked Molly.

"Oh he's in the kitchen dear, if you want to say goodbye you'd best do it now."

Mira nodded, dropped her trunk to the floor, and hurried to the basement kitchen. Charlie was sitting at the table, pouring over charts.

"Charlie, you're not coming to see me off?"

Charlie looked up, and stood. "Mira!" He pulled the girl into his arms. "Mum wasn't supposed to let you come see me. Dumbledore doesn't want us together."

Mira's jaw dropped. "Why?"

Charlie shrugged, glowering. "I don't care what he says, though. I have to go back to Romania soon, the crew needs me."

Mira shook her head. "But Charlie, we could meet on weekends and you even said that you'd make it to Hogwarts for Halloween."

Charlie sighed. "I know Mira, I'm sorry. The only time off I have coming up is Christmas, and you're coming back here for it, so we'll be together then." Charlie kissed Mira's cheek. "Don't hate me, I promise I'll write everyday."

Mira nodded, and lifted her chin to meet her lips to his. His lips, so soft and so tender, met hers in a reassuring kiss. Mira sighed contentedly into Charlie's mouth. No matter how much attraction she felt for Hermione, or even Draco, Charlie would always be able to take her breath away.

"Everyday?" Mira said.

"Everyday." Charlie agreed, kissing her one more time. "Here." He said, remembering something in his pocket. He pulled out a delicate silver chain, and what looked like an emerald fang hanging from the end. "This is a jeweled dragon tooth. The Antipodean Opal Eye gives three jewels for teeth in their entire lifetime. I've been keeping this one for something special." He put the necklace around Mira's neck, trailing kisses around her chin.

"Now go, and have a good term." He whispered, kissing her again.

"Mira, time to go!" A shrill voice called down through the open door of the kitchen.

Mira moaned, but returned Charlie's kiss quickly.

"Send me an owl when you get there." He called to her, she turned back to him and smiled.

"Goodbye, Charlie Weasley."


	19. Deeper

Mira followed Ron's lanky figure out the door of Number 12, and found herself falling behind the group. She flipped her black hair out of her face and watched the people in front of her. Hermione, Ron, and Tonks walked together, chatting happily. Ginny and Harry were walking side by side, having a quiet conversation that appeared to be serious.

Arthur, Molly, and Remus led the way, Mira bringing up the rear. Draco would be meeting her at the entrance to Kings' Cross, so they could board the Hogwarts Express together. Mira sighed. As much as she used to want to go to Hogwarts, she know understood that her life there was going to be nothing short of absolute hell. Perhaps this was the reason her mother and father never allowed her to go to the magical school.

Mira remembered, still, the day she had received her letter...

*_Flashback_*

"But it says they want me!" Mira cried, jabbing her finger at the parchment letter that lay open on the table in front of her.

Natasha set down her cup of tea and looked at her husband. "Mira, you know it's not a possibility." Foster said wearily, rubbing his temples.

Natasha nodded in agreement. "Your reputation would be against you, dear. Besides, the Dark Lord, it was his wish for you to learn from your father and I. Hogwarts will only befuddle your mind, distract you."

Mira glared at her parents, swooping down to pick up her letter. "This is bullshit." She declared, before she stormed up stairs to her room, stomping her feet as loudly as she could up each stair, not allowing the thick, plush carpet under her feet deafen her reverberating steps. As she reached her bedroom, she gave another loud stomp before slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Natasha again looked to her husband. "It isn't fair, Foster. She should know the truth."

Foster sighed and took his wife's hand. "You know that isn't possible, Natasha. If Mira knew the truth it would blow our cover. She would not want to live a lie. It's only a matter of time before the Dark Lord returns..."

Natasha nodded, and drained her coffee mug. "She is the answer Dumbledore is looking for…remember when Lily said that? At the hospital, the day Mira was born?"

Foster nodded. He remembered, all right.

"Dumbledore said that after the prophecy was made, it was lucky that Sybil did not See that far into it, or it would be our heads and Mira's life."

Foster held up a silencing hand to his wife. "No more. If Mira hears…."

Natasha nodded, and stood up from the table. "One day she will know the truth," She said, her young face now weary, and aged, "And when she does, it will be hell to pay."

Foster nodded. He knew, all right.

_*End Flashback*_

"Mira!" Remus called from the head of the group.

Mira shook her head, clearing her memory, and walked briskly to catch up with him. "Yes?" She said, keeping stride with his quick pace.

"I have to tell you one thing, for the coming year. Stay with Draco. Only with Draco are you safe, do you understand me?"

Mira shook her head. "Hold it. First I thought Gryffindor was the only safe place, and now it's with Draco?"

Remus nodded, and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Dumbledore says Draco will be your only protection at school. You wouldn't know of his reputation, but he is, as it is put, the prince of Hogwarts."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Like the kid needs a bigger head."

Remus chuckled, and nodded. "Yes, but his power there will be to our advantage."

Mira, still thinking of Draco's sneering, scowling outer core, smiled. God, she was pathetic, but she couldn't help the way her heart swelled when she thought of him.

"You love him?" The werewolf questioned.

Mira sighed. She knew the answer. The answer was the same from the first time she had met him, until now. "Draco Malfoy is my world... he always has been. Yes, I love him." She said, staring at the ground ahead of her.

Remus nodded. "We all sense your love is deep for him. Even Dumbledore has said that he must be extra careful to not fall into the enemy's hands, for you care so much for him that you would gladly give your life. I wonder...do you think, Mira, that he loves you, in return? As much as you love him?"

Unwanted tears sprang unexpectedly to Mira's eyes. To this question, she also knew the answer. She had known it since day one, until this very moment. "No." She managed, in a small, defeated voice.

Remus nodded again.

---

The group precariously entered the train station. Mira spotted Draco, and though she had thoughts of vague regret for her nights with Hermione, she could not feel the same when it came to the time she had spent with Charlie. Her fingers flew to the necklace concealed underneath her shirt, and she smiled to herself.

Draco hurried over to her, took her trunk from her, and without acknowledgment from the rest of the party, grabbed Mira's hand and led her away, towards a platform ahead of them. "Morning." Draco said briskly to her.

"Morning, Draco." She answered, relishing in the feel of her hand in his.

"On the train you must appear to be as Slytherin-like as you can." He said as they neared platform 10. "Do not even acknowledge the presence of the Gryffindors, and you must act as arrogant as possible."

Mira nodded. "But look, everybody has been saying that I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor….what happens when the Sorting Hat puts me in Slytherin?"

Draco looked oddly at her. "Erm….guess we'll just have to see what happens." He said briskly, shrugging, as he stopped at the brick barrier between platforms nine and ten. He wasn't going to waste time arguing with Mira over which house she needed to be in. A selfish part of him secretly hoped that she would, indeed, be in Slytherin. She would be so much closer to him.

"You know I've got about a million questions?" Mira commented, tilting her head to one side, taking in Draco's blond hair, highlighted by the sun streaking in through the sky-lighted ceiling of the station, and his vividly grey eyes that were scanning the crowd with concentration.

Draco turned his eyes to her. "Listen," He said, dropping his voice, "it's easy to understand. Foster was more my father than that absolute bastard Lucius. He and your mother were my family, Mira, and I don't care if you think it's wrong of me to turn against Voldemort."

Mira shook her head, the familiar confusion clouding her skull again. "Okay Draco, that's fine, but don't you think your revenge should be aimed at the actual murderer?"

Draco pursed his lips, but didn't answer.

"Hello!" Mira cried, waving her hand furiously in front of his face.

Draco sighed, then regarded her question. "Look, Mira, there are many, many things you don't know, and truthfully, I don't think I'm the one to tell you." Draco stared at the floor of the station, not daring to look Mira in the face. "That night your parents died, I thought I was going to die. I didn't want to let you say the truth, my father would have killed you, Mira."

Mira stared intently at his profile for a moment. "Draco…" She said softly, putting her hand on his arm. Draco looked up at her, scared at the anger that might burst forward at any moment. However, he was surprised when he saw with striking clarity the vulnerability there, reflecting in her jade eyes, that he knew came from lack of compassion to her on his part.

"I love you, Draco. But whatever you're hiding inside is killing me." She said, her green eyes shining.

_Deeper, _thought Draco, _I'm getting in deeper._


	20. Slytherin Heights and Gryffindor Nobles

Draco stared at Mira for a moment. "Well, my dear," he said, thankful that his older, harder demeanor was returning, "Let's board the train, shall we?" Draco had both of their trunks in both of his hands and was easily carrying their weight. Mira remembered what well-defined shoulders and biceps lay under his crisp, white shirt.

He nodded at the brick barrier in front of him. "Go on, walk through."

Mira looked up at the tall barrier, and shut her eyes tightly as she walked through it.

"There, not so hard, was it love?" Draco's voice came from beside her.

Mira opened her eyes. Before her were crowds of people, trolleys, cages of owls, and a huge scarlet steam engine dubbed The Hogwarts Express was hissing steadily, students climbing aboard, leaning out of the windows, yelling and waving.

Draco shoved the trunks onto a car and lifted himself up onto the first step. "Might as well get on now. Nothing out here to wait for." Draco said, rather grimly, and led Mira onto the train. Compared with the outside world, inside the Hogwart's Express all was quiet. Draco took Mira down the hall and into a larger compartment with sliding glass doors.

"This is the Slytherin side of the train." Draco explained as Mira took a seat next to the window. Mira nodded absently, sighing. "Look, Mira…." Draco said, sitting down next to her. "I'm with Pansy, do you understand that?"

Mira bit her lip but remained still. "Yes, Draco, I know."

Draco observed her for a moment, sensed her strength playing, and continued. "Yes, well, even though I am with the cow, I still love you." He said softer now, kissing her cheek gently, the way he had that day in Diagon Alley, when he bought her the Vortex.

Mira smiled at that memory, playing that day through in her mind. Something else had happened, yes, something….what was it? She screamed at her brain, what was the terrible thing…and then, it hit her.

Draco. Pansy. _Naked_. Fucking.

Mira gasped as the sight of them making love was pumped before her eyes, so clear as if it was playing right in front of her, this very moment.

"Yes," Draco commented, "Yes, Crabbe and Goyle are very hideous, but my dear, you will simply have to learn to deal with them."

Mira nodded slowly. "Yes…." She murmured, blinking hard several times.

Two large boys entered the compartment. "Sit." Draco barked at them. They both complied. Mira scrunched up her nose. These boys were absolutely disgusting to look at.

"This is Mira." Draco said, jerking his thumb at Mira. "She's to be treated with respect. When we get to school, whatever House she's in, I want it to be your two's duty to watch out for her." Draco said, giving the two idiots orders.

Each boy nodded stupidly.

"Drakee pooh!" A high-pitched, shrill voice shrieked at the compartment door. Mira was shoved violently aside when a brown-haired, pug faced girl plopped down in between her and Draco.

Draco swallowed hard, as if he had poison lodged in his throat, and managed a lukewarm "Hi, Pansy." Pansy beamed at him, and then turned to Mira.

"Eww, who let _that_ thing in?" Pansy said in a high-pitched voice.

Mira stood up. "Fuck you, Parkinson." She seethed, before glaring at Draco, then walking out of the compartment, slamming the glass door shut behind her. Mira breathed easier, now, away from Draco. Away from Pansy.

_She will die first_. Mira decided, grinning to herself, reveling at the thought of slowly sucking the life from Pansy Parkinson.

Mira walked through the train, not really noticing where she was going, until she ended up outside on the very last car of the Hogwarts Express. Mira let out a deep breath, letting the soft wind whip her face and blow her hair around.

"Hey, you're that new girl, Draco's friend, right?" Mira's head snapped to her right. A tall, brown-haired boy reminiscent of California surfers that Mira had seen was staring at her, a friendly smile on his dimpled face.

Mira nodded, grinning in return.

"We should have met before, but Draco doesn't like summer visitors much." The boy said, laughing. Mira nodded.

"I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini." The boy said, sticking out his hand. Mira grinned and took it.

"Mira Smethwycke." She said in return.

"Well, Mira, a pleasure to meet you. It's nice to see a normal girl for once."

Mira blushed slightly. Nobody, in her entire life, had ever called her normal. Seeing Mira's slight surprise, Blaise elaborated.

"I mean, you know, you're natural. Look at your hair, the way you let it just hang out. And your eyes….brilliantly jade…." Blaise shrugged, smiling again.

Mira smiled. "Thanks Blaise." She said, truly meaning it.

Perhaps Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad.

---

Mira and Blaise stayed out side, on the caboose car for a while, talking. Mira learned Blaise had visited Hawaii with his family over the summer, and learned to water ski and surf, just like muggles, though he'd had to sneak around to do it.

"My parents despise anything muggle-invented." He said, shaking his head. Mira nodded vaguely, remembering the time her own parents had thrown her Sony radio out the window of the living room.

"I heard, from Lucius, that your parents died….I'm sorry." Blaise said.

Mira opened her mouth to respond, but the door behind her clanked loudly open.

Draco emerged, glaring daggers at Blaise. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Zabini?" He said, grabbing Mira's arm.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Stringing taffy, Malfoy, care to join me?" He said sarcastically. Mira laughed, pulling her arm from Draco's grasp.

Draco's glare snapped to her, then back to Blaise. "Go to hell, Zabini, she's off-limits." And with that Draco pulled Mira back inside the train. "Where in the hell do you get off talking to Blaise Zabini, Mira?" Draco asked, as if Mira were out of her mind.

Mira shrugged, again pulling her arm well out of Draco's grasp. "Excuse me, but I can talk to anybody I please." She replied indignantly. "Besides, _Drakee Pooh_, I hardly doubt I was missed." Mira pushed Draco out of her way and walked back towards the compartment.

Draco balled his fists in fury. Damn, she was so annoyingly right sometimes. He turned back towards the caboose, and saw Blaise staring at him, an amused expression on his face. Draco glowered at him. _I swear to god, Zabini, if you fuck with her I'll kill you._ He vowed, turning back around and following Mira.

---

Mira spent the rest of the train ride staring out the window, at the darkening countryside. Hogwarts was going to be her ultimate test, and she knew it. She would not, however, give into Dumbledore or any of the other mudblood supporters at school. She knew, full well, that Granger was a mudblood, but she was only attracted to Hermione's body, not her, so it didn't really count, did it?

_Besides, that's over and done with_. She said to herself, nodding. Hermione was part of a future that was now dead. She had believed, for a while, during her brief stay at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, that all the hoopla about her being Gryffindor's heir was true. Now, though, on the actual way to Hogwarts, she knew she was a cold-blooded Slytherin, to her core, to her soul.

"We're almost there." Draco declared, standing up.

Pansy had been out of the compartment for some time now, doing rounds with the other prefects. Mira, especially, was grateful for this.

"Here," Draco said to Mira, pulling from inside his robes a brown-wrapped package. "It's your uniform. Put it on." Crabbe and Goyle grunted, then left the compartment.

"I'm not changing in front of you." Mira said flatly to Draco, who had turned to watch her, as though she were a cheap cable porn series.

Draco grinned. "On the contrary dear, as my property, I shall enjoy you all I want. Now strip."

Mira flipped him off. "Fuck off, Malfoy." She said, as she walked out of the compartment.

"Mira!" A deep voice called to her. Blaise was coming up the aisle towards her. Mira smiled. "Hey Blaise. You wouldn't happen to know where I could change, do you?"

Blaise nodded. "Sure, you can change in my compartment. Everybody's out anyway."

Mira smiled. "Thanks." She said. Feeling eyes on the back of her head, she turned around and saw Draco staring at the two of them. Blaise followed her eyes. Mira smiled sarcastically at Draco, waved, then turned around and followed Blaise towards the end of the train.

---

When Mira emerged from the compartment with her clothes wadded under her arms, she found Draco and Blaise both waiting for her.

"I'll take those." Draco spat, grabbing her clothes from her.

Mira shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't lose the shirt….it's my favorite."

Draco nodded. "I know, I'm the one that gave it to you, remember?"

Mira smirked. "That's not why it's my favorite." She said, in the bitchiest tone she could muster, as nervous as she was.

Draco glared at her, then grabbed her wrist firmly between his fingers and led her, quickly, off the train. "I'm only going to say this once, Mira," Draco said dangerously, as he pulled her up the dirt path to where dozens of carriages lay, waiting. Mira knew that Thestrals pulled the school carriages, but she couldn't see them.

_Not yet, anyway._ She thought to herself.

"Stay away from Zabini. He will ruin you."

Mira laughed. "Blaise? Blaise, the sweet, funny guy that was trying so hard to charm me?"

Draco stopped in front a carriage, and opened the door, allowing her to climb in first. "Yes, Blaise who was trying his stupid, cowardly, back-stabbing ass off to charm the hell out of you."

Mira shook her head, unbelieving of his words. "Sorry, I just don't see it."

Draco sighed impatiently. "Blaise Zabini only wants two things. To get into your pants, and to turn the whole damn school against you if he doesn't get his way."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Draco. He doesn't even know me, how could he want either of those things?"

Draco stared at her. "Don't know if you've noticed, love, but any guy would want to get into your pants." And with that, Draco turned to look out the window of the carriage and would say no more. Mira leaned back in her seat. The carriage was musty, damp, and smelled of hay.

"There," Draco said, leaning back, and grinning, "is Hogwarts."

Mira's jaw dropped as her vibrant eyes beheld the splendid castle of Hogwarts. Tall, stone turrets and towers stood cascading above the dark grounds, and many lit windows glittered from the candle light inside the castle.

"Holy shit! That place is huge!" Mira said, pushing Draco back farther to get a better view of the castle.

Draco laughed. "It is magnificent. Wait until you see the inside."

Mira smiled at him, then leaned back into her own seat as the carriage drew to a halt. Draco helped her out, and kept her hand firmly in his as they made their way up the large stone steps, and through the open entrance way. Mira bit her lip to hide her delight. The Entrance Hall was marble and sparkling from the chandeliers dangling from the high ceiling. Draco led her through the line of students streaming into the Great Hall. Students, upon seeing the blond Slytherin, hurried out of his way, and stared curiously at the girl that was lucky enough to be escorted by the serpent prince himself.

There were four long, wooden tables in the Hall they came to, and a long staff table at the head of the room. Most of the teachers were sitting there, and Mira quickly met Snape's eye. He inclined his head to her, and she acknowledged him with a slight tilt of her own head, the custom greeting to followers of Voldemort.

Draco took Mira to the Slytherin table with him, and sat her on the end of the table, placing himself in between herself and Goyle. It took about ten minutes for everybody to sit down and for a gentle quiet to descend upon students.

The door to the Entrance Hall was shut, and an old lady came scurrying up the aisle between the Slytherin table and the high stone wall. "Welcome. Before we begin the Sorting of the first years, we have a new student that we must add to one of our Houses." The lady said, walking up the aisle farther.

She came behind the Slytherin table, and touched Mira lightly. "You must be Sorted." the lady said, sternly. Mira nodded, and looked to Draco, who stared back at her. The lady was carrying an old, very beaten stool and a tattered wizard's hat the appeared to be hundreds of years old. The Sorting Hat. Mira's own adversary. As Mira sat on the stool, facing the rest of the school who were all quiet by now, she felt defiant. Let them look, the bastards. She doubted if Hogwart's had seen anything like her before.

Professor McGonagall was about to place the Hat on Mira's black head, when an old man's chuckling reached Mira's ears. "A new student at last! Gracious, I hope she adds some new blood to this place." The old man said.

Mira recoiled, her blood turning to ice in her veins, her eyes narrowing to slits. _Dumbledore_. Mira, though, had no time to glower or curse in response at the old man. The Sorting Hat's folds soon covered her eyes, and she was enveloped in black silence.

"Hmmm…" The Sorting Hat's small voice said in Mira's ear. "I've head about you, Mira. Yes, so much have I heard about you. I am sure you are familiar with Houses? Let's see, shall we?" Mira, her stomach convulsing with an odd mixture anxiety and rage, consented with a small nod.

"For Helga, fairness was an absolute requisite. You, my dear, have never known a fair life, so you hold no justifying bone in your body."

Mira rolled her eyes. Like she would ever be in Hufflepuff!

"Rowena," the Hat continued, ignoring Mira's sarcastic comment, "wished her flock to have brains and admirable wit. However, intelligence was something the old Professor felt should kept modest, and even be surpassed by maturity. You, Mira, have been thrown into many things even the oldest of wizards could not handle, and yet, for your age, very little modesty and maturity exists."

_I have no need for modesty_. Mira returned coldly. _Let the world see me. I care not what they say._

"Ah, but the world governs your soul, Mira…..Now, Gryffindor demanded of his students boldness, and bravery, and a moral disregard for wrongful authority. You, Mira, are a perfect match for this."

Mira's breath caught in her throat. She _couldn't_be in Gryffindor. Her plans would end, her revenge would have no choice to but to wilt away inside of her and die.

_And of Slytherin_? She asked the Hat. Mira could feel the Hat smirk.

"Salazar was a steely man. Stern, clever, cold, and ambitious. Lineage and blood meant the most to the told man…a firm collection of aristocratic family, a rock of nobility, was the cutting mark for Slytherins…You, Mira, are the surviving heir of one of the purest bred Wizarding families. Your shrewd heart and penetrating mind make you qualifiable even for Slytherin's Heir."

Mira smirked. _Slytherin, here I come_.

"And so, a crossroad we approach, Mira. A test lies here. Two houses to choose from, two paths to cross, but only one of each lies in your future. And I, as the emissary from Godric Gryffindor, must Sort you into your destiny. So here, Mira, we have Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Mira held her breath tightly. She would not beg the Hat, for she knew full well that any tool of Dumbledore's would not heed her.

The Sorting Hat opened its brimmed mouth wide-


	21. Pitfalls

**On my profile under FIC PICS I've posted some pictures of Mira and the banner for this story. I'll be adding pictures for my other stories as well, so check it out! Enjoy. **

_As you wish, Mira_. The Hat shot at her before openeing it's mouth.

"Slytherin!" The Hat announced.

Mira breathed easier and ripped the hat off her head. Dumbledore was looking down at her, his expression very grave. Mira glared at him and turned on her heel, swiftly walking back to the table to sit next to Draco.

The school applauded. The doors behind the tables opened, and in trailed a line of children who looked, to Mira, no more than eleven or twelve, at most. While the older lady (McGonagall, as she remembered) read names off a long parchment list, Mira's eyes wandered around the Hall. Over at the Gryffindor table, she noticed, Ron, Harry and Hermione had their heads pressed tighter, talking low and look serious. Mira rolled her eyes and looked to the staff table. Here, Dumbledore was whispering with Snape, who was staring straight at Mira, his black eyes glittering dangerously.

"You've messed up far too badly this time." Draco said from next to Mira.

She stared at him, her green eyes narrowing. "I've told you, Slytherin is in my blood." She replied, turning away from him.

Draco grabbed her elbow and pulled her to him. "Blood has nothing to do with it. The plan was for Gryffindor, Mira, do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

Mira shrugged, glaring at the Slytherin before her. "Obviously, Draco, I don't give a shit for your traitorous plans. Slytherin has chosen me, so deal with it." Mira spat. She turned and continued to watch Dumbledore.

---

"Look at Dumbledore's face, he knows she did something." Ron said to Harry and Hermione, gesturing towards Dumbledore's grave vesture.

"Honestly, Ron, it's the Hat that chooses Houses, don't go blaming her." Hermione said frostily.

Harry nodded, agreeing with his female friend, though he knew differently. _Very _differently.

Mira, Dumbledore had told him, had the gift, somewhere in the depths of her soul, to destroy Voldemort. She would this share with Harry, and by so doing Voldemort would be vanquished. This, Harry knew, was what set Mira apart, what made her so desirable not only to the Order, but to Voldemort, as well.

But it also made Mira dangerous, very dangerous.

---

The Sorting now complete, Dumbledore stood and announced the beginning of the feast. Draco was now talking to Pansy, who had somehow managed to worm her way to their end of the table. Mira sat, isolated it was true, but she didn't care. She was at Hogwarts for revenge, not to make friends.

After downing a tangible amount of food to last her the night, Mira left the table. She walked out of the Hall unnoticed, except for a pair of old, twinkling blue eyes Mira felt upon her back. Having studied long and hard the many maps of Hogwarts that Lucius held in his library, Mira knew her exact way around the castle.

As she found her way to the dungeon stairs, she began to feel more at home. It was almost as if she could feel Salazar Slytherin, leading her to her fated House. By making it into Slytherin, she had ensured the complete success for her revenge.

"Wandering around in the dark, Smethwyck?" A hard voice came from behind her.

Mira spun around, to see Severus Snape looking at her. "Ah, Severus, I wondered when we would speak." She said in return.

Snape nodded, and joined her on the step. "So, made it into Slytherin, nicely done, the Dark Lord will be pleased…"

Mira only nodded. Yes, Voldemort would be pleased, but she rather thought she should keep the Sorting Hat's comment about her being qualifiable for Salazar's Heir to herself; Voldemort, as Tom M. Riddle, had already claimed that prize.

"And yet, I heard from Dumbledore that you did possess certain….traits…that should have landed you in Gryffindor?" Snape said, descending the stairs in rhythm with Mira.

Mira shook her head. "I am sure you are mistaken, Professor. I am a Slytherin to the core. Why, suggesting that I should be in Gryffindor, well, the Dark Lord wouldn't like that very well, would he?"

Snape shook his head, his greasy hair sticking to his temples. "I am to show you to your dorm. Tomorrow will be the first day of lessons, your course schedule should arrive at breakfast. If you have any problems, I am sure Mr. Malfoy will be happy to assist you." Snape said, in a business-like tone.

Mira snorted. "If he can pry himself from Pansy, you mean." She said disdainfully.

Snape said nothing, only led her down more steps and into a corridor. "Here we are." He said, stopping in front of a long, smooth, stone piece of wall. Unlike the walls around it, that held paintings or dusty, threadbare tapestries, this length of wall was bare. "Pureblood." Snape said, in his silky voice. The stone wall slid open, and Snape walked forward, Mira following closely in his wake.

"This," Snape said waving his hands around, "Is the Slytherin common room. Many of the students do their homework and socializing here, though I feel that you shall have no need of either." Mira nodded, smirking slightly. "Through that door and to your right you will find your dormitory." He said, pointing to a tall, dark wood door that arched at the top. "You will be sharing it with the other sixth year girls, and yes, Mira, that does include Ms. Parkinson. I suggest keeping your temper and patience in check, unless you wish to end up in front of Dumbledore's office." Snape said. He nodded to her, and left her in front of the door.

---

Alone in the dormitory, Mira found her trunk laid neatly on the farthest bed by the window. Isolated by a steel furnace, her bed had it's own small alcove-like area where she laid out her belongings.

The door banged open, and in walked several girls, giggling shrewdly.

"Yes, Draco is very delectable this year, too bad he's with Pansy, I might give him a sweet go." One of them, a blonde girl with a permanent scowl on her face, was telling her friend, a red-haired beam pole who wore a skimpy miniskirt, a variation of the Hogwarts uniform.

Her friend laughed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "Since when has somebody having a girlfriend ever stopped you before?" The two girls laughed again.

The blond girl turned to Mira, her eyebrows raising. "Who are you?" She said aggressively.

Mira lifted her own eyebrow. "Apparently manners aren't something they teach you in slut school." Rolling her eyes, Mira turned back to unpacking her trunk.

"That was nice." A third voice chimed in.

Mira's back stiffened, and she bit her lip to keep from swearing loudly. She ignored Pansy, though she knew she couldn't do it for long.

"This, girls," Pansy said, walking closer to Mira, "Is Mira Smethwyck. Her parents are the ones that died over the summer. Draco's family has been charitable enough to take the ratty thing in."

Mira breathed deeply, then turned around. "That's right, I'm Mira. And you are?" She said, looking at the two girls in turn.

The blonde girl scowled again. "Denise." She said, turning away, as though she couldn't bear to see anything as horrible as Mira.

"I'm Cheryl." The red-head said, wearing a smile that might have reflected welcome, but Mira couldn't really tell thought the many layers of lipgloss she wore.

Mira shrugged. Her ratted black hair and dark makeup were high contrasts compared to the well-groomed girls in front of her. Denise's blonde hair was shiny and smooth, and her blue eyes were perfectly framed by dark lashes. Cheryl's skin glowed along with her red hair, and her brown eyes were accentuated with light eye shadow. Pansy, though, Mira was delighted to see, was still as ugly as ever. Her chin-length brown hair lay limp around her face, and the girl wore no make up. Her face was oily, and her clothes too tight.

Mira smirked again, then went back to unpacking her trunk. After everything was in its place, Mira took out a thick book on potion antidotes and began to read. About an hour later, Pansy left the dormitory, closely followed by Denise. Cheryl stopped at the door, turning back to Mira.

"We always hang out in the common room after dinner, Mira. You should come down, the whole House will be there."

Mira looked up from her book. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

Cheryl looked outside the door, then shut it quietly. She walked over to Mira's bed, and whispered "Draco told me to get you down there. I don't know why he cares about you, he's supposed to only consider Pansy. You're special, Mira, that's what Pansy is so threatened by." Mira cocked an eyebrow, regarding what Cheryl had said.

Cheryl shrugged, then turned and walked out of the dormitory.

Mira pursed her lips for a moment, then shut her book and got off her bed.


	22. Getting To Know You

Mira shut the dormitory door behind her, dreading going to the common room. However, she thought, seeing Draco would be well worth it.

"Hey stranger. I wondered when I'd see you again." Blaise Zabini, his brown hair streaked with blond dripping wet, was walking towards her, a white towel wrapped around what Mira could only hope was his naked lower half. His stomach, chest, and arms were tanned, his arms defined and a slight six pack poking from his stomach.

"Hey, yourself." Mira grinned.

"Heading downstairs?" Blaise asked as he approached her.

Mira nodded.

"I hate going down there. Everybody's so stuck on themselves….hey, what do you say we get lost? I can change and show you around the castle."

Mira nodded eagerly. Even though she wished to see Draco, she might not get another chance to prove him wrong about Blaise. "How're we supposed to get by the common room?" Mira asked.

Blaise laughed. "There are more ways out then in." He said in a sing-song voice. He grabbed her hand, and led her down the hall away from her dormitory. Blaise led her into his own dormitory, though she hesitated slightly at the door. "It's okay. No one will come in, babe." Blaise said, smiling at her.

_Babe. _Mira repeated to herself. _That feels good_. Mira had never, in her life, been referred to by a male as "babe." What the hell was wrong with Draco? Was it because Blaise was considerate, and charming, whereas Draco was cold and distant, and this made Draco angry? Did Draco know that Blaise would soon win Mira over?

"You're welcome to watch, but I have to tell you that one fair turn deserves another." Blaise said, breaking into her inner ramblings.

Mira grinned, tempted by his offer, though she doubted if the many cuts over her body would be appealing to Blaise. "I'll wait outside." She said. She stepped out of the dormitory, laughing to herself. She'd known Blaise a total of three hours, and she could already tell that they would be really good friends, if not more. There was also a grim satisfaction that her being anywhere near Blaise pissed Draco off to no end.

Suddenly, Mira remembered Charlie. He was probably on his way to Romania, by now. Mira didn't want to deal with a long-distance relationship, and really her and Charlie had never made any serious declarations of their feelings for each other. She felt her necklace, still there under her shirt, and pulled it off her neck, pocketing it. What was the use of something so beautiful when she didn't want to think of the giver?

Blaise emerged from his dormitory five minutes later, dressed in khaki shorts and green shirt. "Shall we?" He said, bowing to Mira.

Mira laughed and nodded. "Proceed, sir." She said, following him.

Blaise led Mira to a dark green tapestry that he ripped down, revealing a wide hole in the wall. Blaise climbed up into it, and Mira followed. They reached the end of the small tunnel, and stood at the foot of a high staircase. Blaise led Mira up the tightly circular steps.

"I discovered this about third year." Blaise told Mira, as they walked upward. "And here we go!" They had reached the top of the stairs, and before them an archway stood. Blaise walked through the archway, giving Mira a brilliant smile.

Mira couldn't help but grin to herself, and follow him. "Whoa, not too bad." Mira said as she walked out onto an open balcony. The sky was black, dotted with stars, and Mira could faintly make out the night sounds from the forest. They weren't very high up, as the House of Slytherin was in the dungeon, but the staircase Blaise had taken her up ended at about the third story.

"Not too bad, yeah?" Blaise said, leaning on the stone rail.

Mira nodded. "Not too bad at all."

Before too long, Mira and Blaise knew much about the other. Mira told Blaise about her summer, how dreadful it was living with the Malfoys, and how Draco had bought her a new broom. Blaise agreed that being closer than fifty miles to Narcissa was terrible, and how awful it must have been to deal with Pansy on a daily basis. They talked well into the early hours of the morning, Blaise finally escorting Mira back to her dormitory around two.

"Goodnight, Mira." He whispered, lightly brushing her cheek with a small kiss. Mira smirked, and went to bed.

---

Mira awoke the next day by Pansy snoring loudly. She cringed in disgust; she would be with Pansy for the next eight hours. Rolling herself out of bed, she quietly grabbed her Hogwarts uniform and makeup bag. Remembering that the showers in the dungeon were in the center of both the guys' and the girls' dormitories, Mira walked quickly there. Entering the bathroom, which she could only presume was co-ed, she made sure the shower stalls were empty before undressing. She layed her clothes out, and turned on the faucet, waiting for the water to heat up.

As soon as she was done showering, she dressed, not daring to look at herself in the mirror. She knew she looked like shit. She, as fast as was possible, applied her regular black makeup, dried her hair with a wave of her wand, and left the bathroom only fifteen minutes after entering it.

She returned her stuff to her dormitory, and left the common room. She debated, for a fraction of a second, waiting for Draco, but knew that his Highness would not dare make an appearance until the very last second possible. So Mira made her way down to the Great Hall, ignoring the few students who shot her curious looks on the way.

"Mira!" A voice said. Recognizing it, Mira turned around, half-glaring at Harry.

"Yes?" She ventured at him, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Let's go. We've got some stuff to talk about." He grabbed her arm, and using his strength acquired from Quidditch training, easily dragged her off away from the Hall, and out of the huge front doors of the castle.

"Harry!" Mira cried, trying to stop him, "what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry ignored her, and dragged her down a path that led down a hill, towards a large hut-like structure.

"But Harry, I don't want to go to Hagrid's!" Mira protested, trying to dig her feet into the ground, but to no avail.

Harry merely shrugged, and when he continued past the half-giant's home, Mira was mystified.

Harry led her straight into the forest, and for five solid, silent minutes, The-Boy-Who-Lived pulled her over rocks, protruding tree roots, and uneven ground. When at last he seemed satisfied that they had reached their destination, he dropped her arm.

"There! What do you see?" He demanded, his tone suspicious.

Mira glanced around the small clearing. "Um…forest?" Mira answered, wondering if Harry had finally snapped.

Harry glared at her, then stretched out his arm, pointing. "There. Just there. Tell me, what do you see?"

Mira shook her head, her eyebrows arching. "I don't see a damn thing." She declared. "And I think it's finally time somebody was carted off to St. Mungos psycho ward..."

Harry regarded her for a moment. "Good." He finally said, turning out of the clearing and walking off.

"Hey!" Mira called, hurrying to catch up with him. "What was that about? Have you finally lost touch with reality?"

Harry shook his head. "It was nothing. Forget about it. We have more important things to talk about before classes start."

Mira nodded slowly, knowing that even _thinking _about being seen walking with Harry Potter was instant death to her already diminished Slytherin reputation. However, she felt that what Harry had to say would be well worth her time.

"Before I was born, there was a Prophecy made. Voldemort would be killed." Harry started.

Mira nodded. This was nothing new. She should have been among the group of Death Eaters that went to the Ministry that night last spring, searching for the glass orb that contained the fully detailed foretelling of the destruction of the Dark Lord, but Voldemort had insisted she stay with her parents, at their home. She had wanted to use the situation to prove to Voldemort her worth and loyalty, but he still regarded her as child.

"In this prophecy I was the one to kill him. Dumbledore told me about you, Mira." They had reached the path leading to the stone steps of the castle entrance, and Mira looked oddly at him.

"Heard about me? Heard what?" She asked, confused.

Harry nodded. "About the power you have."

Mira laughed shrilly. "Power?"

Harry nodded again.

"Believe what you want Harry," She said, climbing the steps in front of him. She turned around, facing him, one stair above him. He was taller than her, so now they were almost even in height.

"I am no one special. Whatever Dumbledore may tell you, don't believe the ramblings of an old man."

---

Mira joined the Slytherin table, and sat alone, at the end nearest the Staff Table. _Might as well give Dumbledore a clear view,_ she decided, since she knew he would be watching her all through breakfast, anyway.

"Morning, love." Draco's voice said, sitting down next to her. Mira nodded blankly, as she added toast and bacon to the golden plate in front of her.

As she thought of the day ahead, of watching Draco snog with Pansy in the halls and make passes at her throughout the entire day, she wished, more than ever, for a good shot of vodka.

She sighed. She'd have to wait until the first Hogsmeade trip to sneak in liquor. Thank the gods she'd brought some cigarettes, they would help her to get through the absence of alcohol. Draco was silent, for the most part, only speaking to her when he pulled from his robes her course schedule.

"You will be with me, for most of the day. I don't, however, have the urge to bore myself to death with Ancient Runes. Dinner is at six, and I expect you here, with me then."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Why? Pansy's stunning conversation just isn't the ticket?"

Draco actually gave a small laugh. "Wit always was your strong point, my dear. However, you'll find that not everybody here finds this as admirable as I do."

Mira rolled her eyes again, downed whatever liquid floated in her golden goblet, and stood from the table, leaving her plate untouched. Draco, knowing of her ways, made a mental note of this.

Mira sighed again. Damn, she wanted alcohol. She decided on using one of her precious cigarettes, and turned her course towards the castle doors. Walking away from clear view of the windows, she pulled out a cigarette and held it firmly between her thumb and index finger. In one swift motion, she magically lit the cigarette with her wand.

Savoring the sweet taste of the tobacco as it entered her throat and traveled to her lungs, she began walking her own path. Perhaps, today, she'd skive off lessons. She pulled out her course schedule, and noted that she had Potions first.

Muttering, she turned back towards the castle. Snape had made it quite clear at their last Death Eater meeting that she was to be in full attendance of all of his lessons, and Voldemort had seemed quite supportive of this.

Twenty minutes later Mira joined the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors lined outside of Snape's classroom. Draco and Blaise hadn't arrived yet, and Cheryl, the only decent girl Mira knew to exist in Slytherin was busy with Denise. Across the hall, Harry smiled and waved at her. Mira, being ignored by her own house, shrugged and went to speak with him. Ron and Hermione weren't there yet. They were, Harry explained with a grin, having "marital issues."

Mira laughed. As much as she knew Hermione was attracted to girls, there was a special place for her where Ron was concerned.

Harry asked her about her first night in the dungeon, if she'd slept well, and how the Slytherins treated her.

Mira smiled shrewdly. "They all think I'm a freak or something…the only one who's nice to me is Cheryl." Mira said, indicating the red-head who was talking to Denise.

Harry nodded knowingly. "Yeah, she's not too bad. The rest though, I don't know how you put up with them…so, Mira, thinking about giving Quidditch a go?" For the remaining time until Snape arrived, Mira and Harry discussed Quidditch tactics, brooms, and teams. Mira was shocked to know how much she and Harry actually had in common, and was, very much against her own will, beginning to like him.

_Okay_, She decided, as Snape approached the group, sneering, and let them into the Potions room, _For now, a semi-Harry hater_.


	23. Invitations

Potions was an interesting affair. Snape had let them, as a very rare treat, pick their own partners for the potion that was to be made for that day's lesson. Mira had a sneaking suspicion he could do this so he could see who Mira was friendly with.

However, as Blaise and Draco hadn't yet bothered to make an appearance, nobody approached the black-haired girl, and she was certainly not going out of her way to be chummy with any of her classmates, so she stood up her own cauldron and carefully set to her potion.

She looked up from her simmering cauldron to grab a vial of mandrake juice, and noticed Harry wiping his hands on his robes and taking off his gloves. She smiled at him as he came over to her.

"Why don't you come over with us? Ron and Hermione would love to get to know you more." Harry said.

Mira smirked, doubting if she and Hermione could know each other any better than they did already. "Sure they would. Thanks Harry, but no. I prefer being on my own, anyway."

Harry nodded, then turned around and went back to his cauldron. He knew Mira's words had a deeper meaning, and that she truly was alone. And she enjoyed it.

Halfway through the lesson, Draco, followed by Blaise, sauntered into the dungeon. Snape looked up from examining Mira's potion, nodded at Draco, who took a seat at the back next to Pansy, kissed her on the cheek, then ignored Mira's stare of disgust.

"Excellent job, Mira." Snape muttered to her, scribbling on a clipboard he held.

Mira nodded vaguely, desperate to get Draco's attention. She motioned at him, but still he ignored her.

"What he sees in that wench, I'll never know." Blaise Zabini said, hoisting his school bag on the table next to Mira's cauldron.

Mira smiled faintly. "Obviously a hell of a lot more then he sees in me." She said bitterly, turning to her things and beginning to pack them away.

Blaise looked at her, staring hard. "Draco has a complex where he can't see the good that's right in front of his face."

Mira smiled. "What a sweet load of bullshit, Blaise, I'm flattered." She laughed.

Blaise shook his head. "I'm serious. And since he doesn't see it, it's mine for the taking." Mira raised her eyebrows at him, but said nothing. Blaise continued to stare at her, while she emptied her cauldron and washed her hands, only turning his eyes away from her form when Snape cleared his throat and declared that they would each give a foot parchment essay on the proper handling of Dragon scales.

Mira scribbled the homework down on a spare piece of parchment and folded it, shoving it into the front cover of her potions book. Blaise had reverted his gaze to her again, and as she stood and made to leave, he hurriedly followed her.

---

The rest of the day passed in a depressed haze for Mira. She found her lessons much too easy, and as a result of that, very boring. Every class her first day was spent in the company of Blaise, who had this odd way of making her laugh at the stupidest things. Pansy and Draco were disgusting, snogging in the corridors and touching each other every opportunity they got. Mira had walked out of her Transfiguration lesson, Blaise behind her, to find them up against the opposite wall. Mira licked her lips and turned furiously around, ready to storm off in a rage, but Blaise grabbed her arm, stopping her.

He shook his head, taking her hand. "He's not worth it, Mira. C'mon, let's get some lunch." Blaise took her down to the Great Hall. Her hand still clasped in his, they sat at the Slytherin table. He dished her a bowl of stew and poured pumpkin juice into her goblet.

She pretended to eat, while Blaise told her animated stories from his summer vacation. She laughed and nodded in all the appropriate places, but her thoughts were still in the corridor above her, with Draco and Pansy.

Mira _hated_ Pansy. She would kill her, with her bare hands. No weapons, no knives, no wand, just her own strength and hate. She reveled in the murderous daydreams of sucking the breath from the evil bitch. She would make Pansy suffer, she would make her beg for deliverance. Mira would not give it.

Finally, three hours later, the last bell of the day rang, signaling classes to end for the evening. Mira sighed, glad that her first day was over, though she knew tomorrow would be even worse. It would be a cycle of misery, she knew, but she only had two years left of this then she could be free to do whatever she pleased. Since she had very little faith that Draco would, one day, want her back, the next best thing would be to be free of him. To live far, far away, to try and forget him. It was the best future she could hope for.

She dropped her bag off in her dormitory, ignored Denise and Pansy, who were giggling like mad the minute she walked in the room, and changed from her school uniform into jeans and a black tee shirt.

Giving each girl a sneer before she slammed the dormitory door shut, Mira walked down to the common room, hoping to see Blaise there. She didn't feel like going down to dinner alone.

When she entered the plush, green room, it was almost completely empty, save for a few first years milling around the homework tables. Mira sighed, then left the dungeons, walking slowly up the stairs to the Great Hall.

---

Mira was the last person in the common room. Blaise had bade her goodnight, winking at her as he disappeared into his dormitory. Draco and Pansy hadn't returned all evening since their departure from the dungeon, and though they had many Prefect duties dealing with the start of term, she suspected that they were engrossed in other "activities."

Mira slammed shut her Potions book and set her completed essay aside. She sighed, drumming her fingers on the wooden table. She hoped tomorrow would be a better day, though in truth she had no real belief that any such thing would happen.

Sighing again, she decided on bed. She knew how desperate it would look if she was still awake, and waiting, when Draco and Pansy finally did return to Slytherin House. She gathered her things, then went to her dormitory.

Cheryl and Denise were fast asleep, their deep breaths filling the silence of the room. Mira set her book, essay, ink and quill on her bedside table, then stripped down to her bra and underwear. She yawned slightly, then climbed into her bed.

Her stomach gave a loud rumble, reminding her she had only had a roll at dinner all day, but she ignored it. She'd give anything for a good shot of any form of liquor right now, and didn't really care about eating. She wriggled into her soft mattress, covering herself with her light sheets.

"Fuck!" She gasped, as a sharp pain shot up her thigh. Cursing again, she reached down, felt around, and grabbed a parchment envelope. Her name was on the front side, the green ink glistening from the dimly lit torch on the wall above her bed.

She reached down into the jumble of clothes on the floor beside her bed, felt her wand, and slit open the envelope. She took out the neatly folded, creased letter and unfolded it quietly.

_Mira,_

_Dumbledore wants to see us, alone. He requests we meet him in the Room of Requirement. I'm begging of you, Mira, (and that ought to shock you, for as you well know, a Malfoy begs for nothing) to respect Dumbledore, and to listen wholly to him. That night, when your parents were killed, I saw the truth. I saw Voldemort for what he is, a power-hungry, blood-thirsty bastard too cowardly to perform his own violent acts. I realized that my father longed to be the image of Voldemort, though he is even more cowardly, for he actually sunk to the level of killing his best friend and her husband. _

_I'm going to tell you this before Dumbledore, Mira, because you need to understand, to a point. Lucius murdered your parents. You and Potter may have talked about this, I don't know the bounds of your intimacy, but a Prophecy was Seen by Trelawny, that foretold Voldemort's destruction. I'll be brief here, for this is Dumbledore's area, not mine. In short, my dear, your parents were discovered as spies working for Dumbledore. Thankfully, Snape has not been discovered yet, though his reenlistment into Voldemort's circle led to much physical punishment and suffering on his part._

"What the hell?" Mira whispered to herself. Snape's reenlistment? She shook her head; now wasn't the time to contemplate Draco's ramblings.

i_That night, a few months ago, Lucius was given the order to destroy your parents, but to leave you alive, and well. Why? You ask? Because you are, and always have been, the heir of the purest bred Wizarding family in the history of the generations. Voldemort wishes to make you, Mira, his adopted daughter. He knows something about you, something you have yet to discover, but the Order, and the world, if they ever opened their bloody eyes, sees._

_You have the power to destroy Voldemort. The Prophecy, however, clearly states that Potter must be the one to vanquish him. Dumbledore brought you here, to Hogwarts, to do this, to show Potter the way._

_It seems impossible, I know. Voldemort has always been the only stability in your life, and I know you are reluctant to turn your back on the one thing that has been firm for you. __I blame myself, in part, for this. Perhaps if I had not caused you so much pain, you would be able to see the light more easily. I can only repent, and beg for your forgiveness. While Pansy boasts of our relations, I love only you, Mira, and I will fight to my own death for your protection._

Mira snorted softly. If Draco really felt this way, he sure as hell had a funny way of showing it.

_I know you will not readily believe my words, and nobody would blame you. Deep, deep in your black heart, I know that you love me, for I see it in your jade eyes every time I look at you. It grieves me to my very blood that I can't return this love like I once was able to, but you must understand there are things now that are set in motion that cannot be changed, but one day I will take you. Though you are blinded by Zabini right now, I will be here when his true colors shine. _

_Room of Requirement, midnight. DON'T be late. Dumbledore has pressing matters on hand, and it's important you have time to hear it all. And, if you please, check your resentment at the door. Dumbledore is more powerful then you know. _

_-Draco L. Malfoy_

Mira sighed, and reached for her watch. 11:30. She pulled back her covers and got out of bed. She had thirty minutes to change and be in front of the Room of Requirement. She'd better, for Draco's sake, make herself presentable.

She quickly pulled on her Hogwarts uniform, as it was the only "nice" thing that she owned. She ran a brush quickly through her hair, pushed a stick of mint gum into her mouth, and quietly but quickly left Slytherin House.

Mira found her way around much easier in the dark. "I fear the light," she had jokingly told Blaise on the Hogwarts Express. He had looked at her seriously, saying "If I had to lead your life, so would I, Mira.".

It took fifteen minutes for Mira to coriander around ghosts, Prefects, and teachers on patrol. Thankfully, she didn't meet Peeves, and had five minutes to spare when she reached the corridor where the Room of Requirement was housed.

The door was already there, and she didn't need to summon it through desire. _A good thing, too,_she decided. She had absolutely no desire to face Dumbledore. As much as she hated him, and plotted his death and her ultimate revenge, the old man's calm, twinkling demeanor unnerved her more than anything else she had encountered.

And so she stood in front of the door, urging herself to open it. She took a deep breath, wished more than ever for a bottle of vodka, and reached out her hand. The door sprang magically open, and Mira walked with deadened legs into the room.

Draco and Dumbledore were seated around a wooden table, two steaming mugs in front of them. Draco jumped up and went to her, grabbing her arm.

"Good, you're on time." He said, looking worried.

Mira nodded numbly, as Draco walked her to the table. He gestured towards the old man. "This, Mira, is Albus Dumbledore."

Mira, who had been staring at her feet, now slowly looked up.


	24. Eternal Misgivings

"Evening, Ms. Smethwyck." Dumbledore said pleasantly. He pulled out his wand, and tapped the table. Another chair and a mug appeared, and he gestured for Mira to sit.

Mira nervously sat, gripping the edge of the chair. "Thanks." She managed, trying to hide her shaky voice. Dumbledore nodded kindly, smiling.

"We were just discussing your behavior over the summer, Mira." Draco said from next to her. Mira nodded vaguely. "Your self-destructive behavior." Draco clarified, giving her a significant look.

Mira closed her eyes. Dumbledore knowing she cut? Great. Opening her eyes again, Mira found Dumbledore staring very intently at her.

"Mira, when one feels emotional pain, it is the lowest point in their lives. But you, extraordinarily, did not let the pain from losing your parents and Draco's unfaithfulness become that low point. Instead, my dear girl, you allowed your eccentricity to take over your thought and reason. It is not wrong, Mira, to feel."

Mira snorted, finding her old personality returning, her seething hate and anger for this man filling her. "Listen _Dumbledore_, you're the one who killed my parents. You're the one who caused me all of this damn pain!" Mira pushed herself back from the table, accidentally knocking over her mug.

Dumbledore waved his hand and the mess vanished. "Please, Mira, sit down. You do not know the full story, and I must ask you to save your judgments for when you are, as they say, clued in."

Mira was glaring so hard at Draco that her eyes were reduced to tiny slits. "Please, Mira, do as he says." Draco said, his voice full of fatigue.

Mira pulled her chair back, and sat down, her back straight, her arms folded, still glowering. "I have, before this Summer, regarded reason in all of my actions…speak, Dumbledore, and tell me your story, but be warned that Voldemort is my master." Mira said in coldly collected voice.

Dumbledore inclined his head, and laced his fingers together under his chin. "I am sure you have heard that you mother and father were brilliant Slytherins….this is only partly true. Your father, Foster, was a Gryffindor to the bone, Mira. Brilliant, bold, and caring."

Mira pursed her lips. She had heard this at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, but didn't believe it, at least not anymore. After all, everybody told her she would end up in Gryffindor, and here she was, a proud Slytherin.

"Now, your mother's family--" Dumbledore began again, but Mira rolled her eyes and broke in, "Save it. I've heard this a hundred times. My mom turned good, blah blah blah."

"Mira! Manners!" Draco hissed at her.

"Nonsense, Mr. Malfoy. Mira only wishes to get to what I have to say to her quickly." Dumbledore said, his voice still calm and kindly.

"Yeah, sure, we'll go with that…." Mira said, leaning back in her chair.

"Foster and Natasha were killed by Voldemort. They were discovered as spies, working for the Order. Your mother is my kin, Mira. She was a Dumbledore. That makes you and I family."

Mira stared deadly at Dumbledore, then Draco, then back to Dumbledore, before bursting out in laughter. "You expect me to believe that bullshit?" She gasped in breaths, clutching the arm of the chair for support.

"Mira, control yourself!" Draco cried, disgusted.

"It is the truth, Mira. Now, if you please would calm down, we can get on with the story." Dumbledore said.

Mira bit her lip and breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. Once composed, she maintained a small glare, just above Dumbledore's head.

"Down to it, Mira, there are many things that are special about witches these recent days…why just take into account Miss Granger's astonishing gifts. You, Mira, have a talent hidden deep within you, underneath the bitterness and sadness. Your loneliness, Mira, has given that talent strength."

Mira rolled her eyes. "The only thing that lies underneath my bitterness, Dumbledore, is a foolish obsession." She turned to look at Draco, who understood what she meant.

Dumbledore leaned forward. "Exactly. Your love of Mr. Malfoy is a gateway. A gateway to the gift of the Shrezden. Now, the Shrezden were an ancient-"

"I know who they were, Dumbledore, I do happen to read. The ancient cult that turned the everyday muggle's view of magic to fear…But what do they have to do with the here and now?"

"The Shrezden's leader, Onawa, created evil upon the earth, to torment the muggles that spied upon them during their rituals. His daughter, Lativa, devised a barrier against this evil. Once her power was found out, she knew she would be killed for treason, so she passed this gift on to her sister, Leah. Leah kept this secret, and passed it on to her daughter, then her daughter passed it to her daughter, and so on throughout the generations. Because the gift was so precious, Leah bounded a curse upon the daughters of her dispensation, that they could only marry and procreate with other purebloods. Only the pureblood race could truly appreciate the magnificence of this gift, and properly preserve it. Natasha Dumbledore passed this gift to you, Mira, and as such her name fell to you. So does this secret, this power."

Mira stared at Dumbledore, confused. "I have no power, Dumbledore. You said it yourself, I'm bitter, and sad. I have no secret!"

Dumbledore again leaned in closer."Within your blood, Mira, you have the power to vanquish Voldemort."

Mira's eyes were wide. "I thought that was Potter's job." She said, waving her hand, as if delegating a task.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Mira, it is Harry's duty to kill Voldemort. I know you have pledged yourself to the Dark Lord, but now that you know the truth of things, will you not help the Order?"

Draco took Mira's hand. "I am with you." He said firmly. "If you don't join us, Mira, it will be my death. Voldemort will kill me, he'll find out about my true allegience. I know you don't care about Dumbledore or the Order, or the rest of the magical world, but you care about me, don't you? You love me?" He was staring deeply into Mira's eyes, pleading.

Mira's eyes fluttered shut as Draco squeezed her hand. If, in fact, he was a spy, Voldemort would sooner or later find this out. It would be death, and it would be slow and prolonged and utterly painful. Voldemort would make an example out of Draco's treachery. He would force every Death Eater, every child of every Death Eater, every one who was sympathetic to his cause, to watch while Draco suffered. If it came down to it, truly Mira would do anything for Draco, and that included, for now anyway, joining forces with the Order. She would never forgive Dumbledore, but there was nothing she wouldn't give for him, the man she loved, Draco Malfoy. "I will do this, for Draco. But I will always hate you, I will _never_ forgive you for what you've done to me, to my family." Mira said finally.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Your blood, Mira, will kill Voldemort. Are you willing to give it?"

Mira knew Dumbledore was talking about her death. It was an ancient charm, a potion of death, that would kill her. Her blood would be drained and used as a poison for Voldemort's consumption. She wondered if Draco knew that this would happen. She would have to die for this, for him.

"I know that if Draco is discovered he will be killed….I know that I am, truly, the only person that can prevent this. I am dying for you, Draco." Mira said to the table, before getting up and leaving the room.

Once outside, in the corridor, she ran. She ran down the flights of stairs, across the stone floors, out of the front doors of the castle. She felt her feet touch the grass of the sloping lawns of the grounds, but only briefly. She ran past Hagrid's hut, past his paddock, and into the Forbidden Forest.


	25. Displacement

**I would just like to thank the love of my life and my husband, hogwartshoodlum, and my best friend, Amblurance, and all of you readers, especially those of you who took the time to review. There's one more chapter after this one, and then I'll start posting the sequel. Enjoy.**

Mira was exhausted. She wasn't usually one for exercise, preferring to disassociate herself from food rather than tax herself physically, and she slowed her run to a trot as she entered the Forest.

"Slow down thar, don' want to be runnin' off on yer own now, do yer?" A deep voice said from behind her.

Mira turned around, staring straight into Hagrid's crossbow. "Not now, Hagrid, I'm busy." She said coldly, turning back to the Forest.

"Runnin' off isn' goin' ter fix things. Dumbledore be wantin' you to get back up to the safety of the castle, who knows what could be lurkin' about the Forest this late at night."

Mira rolled her eyes and impatiently turned back to Hagrid. "I know you know what's going on, Hagrid, so please let me be! If Draco wants me to what I just said I'd do, I'm going to need some time alone, I'm going to need some answers. There's only one way to find our the truth."

Hagrid sighed, but lowered his crossbow. "Fine. I understand, better than you think. But the Forest isn't safe, not this late."

Mira ignored Hagrid, and resumed her walk into the dark trees. Only moments late, huge thundering footsteps were rambling after her. "You need to go inter the forest, fine. But yer not goin' alone, not whiles I'm here." Hagrid said heavily.

"Fine, Hagrid. But I'm warning you, this isn't going to be pretty." If what Dumbledore had told her was true, that she was a descendant of the Shrezden, of Leah and Onawa, and that the true power to fight evil was within her own blood, she would have to die. But she wasn't going to die a fool, or needlessly. She hadn't taken her own life yet, because of the hope of a life with Draco, and she wasn't going to will that away. Draco had fooled Voldemort this long, who was to say he couldn't keep it up forever?

Mira stopped at a small clearing, the moon shining down through the open tops of the trees.

"This will suffice." Mira said, waving her wand, and a long stone bench appeared, large enough for Hagrid. Another wave, and an altar was placed just in front of the bench.

"This is a charm known as the Horkuli. Few students know about it, only those taking advanced NEWT Charms would, and as you were expelled before even your OWLs, I trust you've never heard of it." Mira said to Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded, sitting down on the bench and setting his crossbow on his lap.

Mira looked around the clearing, and found a tree with huge, tear shaped leaves, and pulled one off the branch, placing it on the altar. "It's a charm for the truth, a charm that will tell me everything I need to know. If in fact my blood is that of the Shrezden, the charm will work. If it doesn't, well, then we don't really have much to worry about, at least for now. Sure you can handle this?" She asked Hagrid, who silently nodded, gripping his crossbow tightly.

Mira took a deep breath, then sat cross-legged on the ground in front of the altar, opposite Hagrid. She pulled her hair from her face, so that it hung down her back, and tipped her neck back so her eyes were towards the black, star-strewn sky.

"Arubai silenkio, dient serentep keryt." Mira said, her voice ringing out clear through the silent night.

The leaf on the altar began to shake, as though a breeze had ran through the clearing. "Sultyan brackio adien!" She said, louder, urgently. A small, blue glow had appeared under the vibrating leaf, as though the foliage were concealing a candle.

Mira tipped her head forward, and stretched her arm out over the glowing leaf, and with her other hand, reached inside her shirt and gripped the razor she had kept with her. She placed it over the wrist of her other arm, and quickly cut downward. Hagrid made noise of protest, but Mira ignored him, and held her arm steady so the dripping blood would land on the leaf. A blazing white light suddenly appeared, like a giant flash of lightning, and went as quickly as it had come. Above the leaf, there sat a tiny cloud of fog, swirling around in one place, as though trapped by a container.

"Blood given, Nature taken, reveal the secrets of the ages." Mira said, after a second of hesitant fear, pressing her bleeding wrist into her leg. The swirling fog pulled together, as though by a magnet, and formed a jet black skull, with a snake protruding from its open mouth.

Hagrid gasped and stood up, but still Mira ignored him.

"Blood given, Nature taken, secrets revealed, give me the future." Mira recited, her green eyes locked on the Dark Mark in front of her.

The Dark Mark disappeared, the fog turning into a gold lightning shape for a split second, then dissolving into an eye, the most brilliant jade color Mira only saw when she looked into the mirror. "Blood given, Nature taken, secrets revealed, future given, show me the path." Mira said. Hagrid had sat down again, and out of the corner of her eye Mira could see he was entranced by the fog.

The fog now depicted a wand that turned into a lifeless body with flowing black hair behind the limp head. The body twisted, like passing clouds, then formed a vial, containing a maroon potion.

The vial became the Dark Mark, and the fog formed scarlet flames around it.

"Finite." Mira said loudly, and another blinding light flashed around them. The leaf lay still on the stone altar, and Mira stood up as the clearing was silent once more.

Hagrid also stood, and Mira waved her wand, the bench and the altar disappearing. "What in the ruddy hell was that?" Hagrid said quietly.

Mira closed her eyes, then opened them, feeling more exhausted than she had ever felt in her entire life. "In brief, that Dumbledore was right…if the wizarding world is going to be saved, then Potter must do it…but I must give first."

Hagrid nodded slowly. "Give yer loyalty?" He asked, looking at her.

Mira shook her head, licking her lips. "My life." She whispered hoarsely.

Hagrid made a noise deep in his throat, but said nothing.

** The language that Mira speaks at the beginning of the ritual is called Shradonian, it was used by the Shrezden in ancient times.**

**NOW understand this--I made up the Shrezden. They are entirely of my own creation. **


	26. The EndingAlmost

Hagrid walked Mira back to the school, leaving her at the front doors. "Yer safe now, on ter bed with yeh." He said, allowing the front doors to slam shut behind him as he walked away from her.

Mira rolled her eyes, but turned towards the dungeons, her footsteps echoing quietly through the entrance Hall.

"There you are! Where in the bloody _hell_ have you been?" A silvery flash of blond emerged from the shadows of the Entrance Hall, and Draco strode quickly over to her.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Out." She said, hastily pulling down her white sleeve to cover the fresh cut over her wrist. She didn't need a confrontation with him about this right now.

"Nice. No more "outings" right?" Draco said, catching her arm.

"Stop fucking touching me!" Mira screeched, jerking herself away from him.

"Miss Smethwyck! Enough of that kind of language." Severus Snape, still dressed in his best black dress robes, came out of a nearby classroom, glaring at the pair of them.

"Sorry, sir." Mira mumbled, though she didn't mean it.

Draco nodded. "We just had a meeting with the Headmaster, sir. We're going back to the dungeons right now." Draco lied, and grabbed Mira's arm again, squeezed tighter, and began to literally drag her off in the direction of their dormitories.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not allow you to manhandle other students. Release her. And Mira, follow me. Go to bed, Draco."

Mira smirked at Draco, then followed Snape into the very classroom he had left. Snape opened the door and let her in first, locking it with a wave of his hand as he sat down in front of her. The classroom was a bit small, only a few broken desks scattered around, and one blackboard at the front, behind Snape. He had set up two chairs, like he was preparing for an interview.

"The Headmaster has informed me of your choice…to join the Order."

Mira's mouth opened in shock. "I never said one fucking thing like that! And how do you know about the Order? Surely Draco wasn't telling the truth!"

Snape sighed in an exhausted sort of way, pushing his oily hair back from his face. "That is neither the subject of this mission, or pertinent for you to know. Know only that I have chosen the right side, and you have done well to join us."

Mira rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Everybody in this place is fucking crazy."

"The plan is this, Mira. Soon, very soon, Dumbledore will not be with us…."

Mira narrowed her eyes. "Going on vacation, is he?"

Snape shook his head. "No, he's going to be killed. He's going to die, Mira. And that will leave the wizarding world very vulnerable, and in very much toil. You and Potter are going to have to save it."

Mira rubbed her temples with her index fingers. "Why the hell do I have to do this? I just want Draco to love me, and that's all! But no, of course I have to fucking die to save people I couldn't care less about!"

"Enough!" Snape spat. "Self-pity is a form of the lowest weakness. So soon, Mira, will you save the world. For soon Malfoy will put into action his feeble attempts at the assignment the Dark Lord has given him in secret."

Mira looked surprised at this. Voldemort had never kept secrets with her, why had she not known of this?

Snape, catching her inquiring look, nodded. "Yes, I suppose it's alright for you to know…perhaps you can even help him….Draco is to kill Dumbledore."

Mira's jaw dropped slightly, but she caught it before she made too big of an idiot of herself.

"What do you mean? Draco, killing Dumbledore? It's absurd!"

Snape nodded. "Yes, it is. And I have taken the Vow…with Bella and Narcissa. If Draco cannot perform this duty, than I shall have to kill him instead."

Mira stood up quickly. "I don't believe this, I don't believe any of you." She snarled, making her way for the door.

"Then why did you venture into the Forest tonight? Why did you perform the Horkuli, if you are so unbelieving?"

Mira stopped, slowly turned around and faced him again. "I don't know…" she whispered, and her whole body seemed to glow with sadness. "Maybe I just want to save Draco."

"And you shall." Snape responded, as he stood to join her.

**Well, that's the end! Of this fic, anyway. I'll be putting the sequel up shortly. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
